The Black Eagle
by black dragon
Summary: Defense Against the Dark Arts is by far the class that Harry finds the most boring but as he came into the class room at the bottom of the dungeons. Little does he know that his destiny is about to take a sharp turn...for better or worse...read to find out.
1. Prologue October 31 1981

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Assassin's Creed they belong to their respected owners. **

**A/n: I am sorry but this is not beta read so bear with me. **

**THE BLACK EAGLE**

October 31, 1981

Severus Snape flew towards the Potter's home with a gusto. The wind beating against his wings as he banked in the midnight sky. When he landed his form shifted back to his human form. Running towards the house he could see the hole in the roof and the child's bedroom. Instead of heading through the front door he leaped onto the windows and quickly made his way up the walls towards the bedroom on the far left of the house.

There he landed with the grace of a cat surveying the scene before him. There he found little Harry crying while his mother was nothing more then a lifeless husk on the ground.

"Lily!" Severus said as he knelt down to the fallen form of his sister in arms and his best friend. The woman he had loved and then lost because she chose another. He still remained her friend and brother throughout their ordeal. The storm raged outside still and the child Harry began to cry. Severus still held on to Lily's lifeless form as he cried for her demise.

Though they both went their separate ways they still remained friends. Severus became a spy for the light while Lily was pregnant with Harry. James her husband was supposed to protect them and where was he? Severus gotten up and picked up Harry from his crib now soaked with rain. Gently wrapping him in his coat he made his way down stairs towards the main room.

There at the bottom of the stairs was James Potter soaked in blood and bleeding out.

Yet he was still alive.

Severus gently put Harry down and rushed to his friend. The Husband of his sister in Arms.

"James!" he said and tried to stop the bleeding.

"No, Severus," James croaked as he held onto Severus's hand.

Suddenly two shadows appeared.

Remus Lupin came in along with Sirius Black. Both looked to be drenched in rain and from Sirius's chest and arms blood as well, and from the looks of it seems to be sported by Remus.

"What happened?" Severus demanded.

"We were betrayed by Petigrew!" Remus hissed through clenched teeth.

Severus growled, "Petigrew was the traitor!" he said.

"He was placed under the impervious curse and then when he became secret keeper he was forced to give Voldemort the location of the manor. I saw it myself when I followed him," Sirius said.

Severus lifted his head up to look at them both.

"So Peter didn't betray us willingly?" he said

"No, and if he were free he would have hung himself up for his betrayal to the brotherhood," Sirius replied.

Severus sighed if Peter truly had been forced to betray them...

"What of his wife and daughter are they alright?" Severus asked.

"I managed to get them out of England and to America so they are safe." Remus replied.

Severus nodded he did not like this at all.

Suddenly a coughing sound was heard and Severus turned to James who was still bleeding out on the floor.

"Hold on James we need to get you to safety!" Severus said trying to see what he can do for his friend.

"Lily?" he croaked.

"I'm sorry James, Lily is gone," Severus replied.

"Harry?" he said

"He is right here safe and sound," Severus replied.

"I tried to fight him off Sev..I've tried," James said and started to cough up more blood.

"Easy," Severus said trying to see if he can get a blood replenishing potion but James's hand caught him.

"It is too late Sev the wound is poisoned," James croaked.

"Surely I can..."Severus said but James coughed and shook his head.

"No, Severus save your potions," James said.

"What shall we do about Harry?" Severus asked.

"Petunia hates magic as much as the next person but she lives also by the creed. Tell her the truth and tell her what happened tonight. Tell her that when the time comes we will come for Harry, but right now she needs to protect him from the Templars and the Death Eaters." James said with that he slowly coughed and was no more.

Closing his eyes Severus said a silent prayer to his now dead brother.

"Gather anything belonging to the brotherhood and hide them well. For if the Templars knew that James Potter and his wife were Assassins then we would be compromised." Severus said and they quickly moved to cover more ground.

Harry continued to cry as he saw the lifeless form of his father before his eyes.

"Such a young age to see death," Severus said as he slowly picked up the child and held him. He rocked Harry till he fell asleep and then he heard the signs of someone apparating.

It was there that Hagrid came barreling into the home of James and Lily. Severus walked slowly out with Harry in his arms.

"G'day to you Severus I did not know 'er here?" Hagrid said.

"Lily sent for me, but I see that I am too late," Severus replied which was a lie.

Hagrid had tears in his eyes as he surveyed the death scene before him. James's body was on the ground in a pool of his own blood his throat slashed just where the arteries are.

There was blood everywhere as he walked around and then up the stairs.

"W'ere is de dark lord?" Hagrid asked.

"Gone," Severus replied as he continued to hold Harry.

"Is dat 'Arry?" Hagrid said

"Yes this is Harry he just saw his father and mother die before him. The three of us knew who the traitor is," Severus said.

"Who?" Hagrid asked

"Peter Petigrew under the Impervious Curse." Severus replied.

"Nasty one dat curse!" Hagrid hissed

Harry then started to wake and then he began to sob.

"There, there Harry it is ok," Severus said.

Harry quieted down before Severus gotten up and handed the baby to him.

"Keep him safe Hagrid," Severus said and slipped a letter into the basket that Hagrid had with him. He put a vanishing charm on it to make sure no one but the intended recipient could see it.

"I 'ill Severus thank 'ye," Hagrid said as he gently took the baby from the basket that Severus had conjured.

"Here mate take my motorcycle it can handle the weight and it is a lot faster then walking or risk apparating," Sirius said as he came around the corner from where they had hid all the Assassin's equipment.

"Thank 'ye mate I will put it to good use," Hagrid said as he loaded Harry onto the seat and took off.

All three of them stood there in front of the house looking at the mess before walking back inside to deal with James and Lily's bodies and the smoking heap which was once the dark lord.

THE NEXT NIGHT

Number Four Privet Drive was dark as it always was this time of the night. A black eagle sat on top of a lamp post along with a black dog and a large brown wolf. The wolf was a werewolf as the full moon shown brightly in the night sky.

The Eagle was not worried about the wolf killing anyone. Part of their training was to master any animal that represented them and that included werewolves.

The trio made their way towards the house on number four and Severus was the one who transformed and knocked on the door.

An overly thin petite woman answered. She was horse faced and covered in head to toe in food.

"Petunia," Severus answered before entering the house followed by Remus and Sirius.

"Severus," she said and closed the door behind her.

"Who is that love?" a bellowing voice answered.

"It is only Severus," Petunia replied.

"Take it in the basement quickly," the voice replied and she quickly ushered them in. Sirius changed back into his human form while Remus remained a wolf.

The two humans and one animal followed towards the door in the kitchen that led to the basement. There Petunia waited till they all entered before closing the door behind her.

"I got your letter," Petunia said holding the paper up for them to see.

"Well?" Sirius replied.

"I can take the boy in and I would assume that he is magical yes?" Petunia replied.

"Yes, he is unfortunately," Severus replied.

"You know Vernon won't like this!" Petunia replied.

"He does not have to like it but he will have to honor it. You are a part of the brotherhood even if you are an assassin or not. And Harry is also part of it as well as your boy. So we both know what is at stake here," Sirius replied back.

"Shit! So what about the Templars?" Petunia asked.

"For now Dumbledore does not know of James and Lily being part of the Assassins and he would never know. For now all we can do is protect Harry as best we could and I will do the same to Draco. Sirius was telling me about him and I will do my best to keep him safe." Severus replied.

Sighing deeply Petunia nodded before looking down at the floor her hands behind her back.

"So when do I expect the invitation to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"On Harry's eleventh birthday," Severus replied.

"Alright I will be ready for when the day comes till then safety and peace to you all. And I do hope you find the traitor who had killed my sister," Petunia said and they nodded before leaving the house.

MALFOY RESIDENCE

Narcissa Malfoy was busy tending to young Draco when a blast of green flame erupted from her fire place. Running into the main hall of her mansion she was surprised to see Severus there waiting for her.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"Yes it is all true Narcissa," Severus replied.

"Voldemort is truly gone!" she said

"Only temporarily the spell Lily Potter had cast on her son had done its job. Now I only fear for little Draco as he too is in danger of following his father's footsteps," Severus said.

"I will not let that happen! I may love my husband but the choices he made have cost us dearly! Our entire family honor has been ruined because we followed a half-blood freak!" Narcissa hissed.

"Careful Cissi I am a half-blood too remember," Severus said darkly.

"But you are different you don't follow some sick twisted old man's manipulations. You follow your own heart and I wish my son would do the same!" she said.

"With your permission I would like to train your son," Severus asked.

Narcissa looked up in surprise, "You know Lucius won't allow it right?" she said.

"He does not have to know after all what can an old potion's master do..."

TBC

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but this is a one shot story. So if you people think it is interesting enough let me know, and if I have time I will continue on with the story. Other then that read and review. **


	2. Chapter 1 Being Watched

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS. **

**A/N: I was surprised that not after two days since I wrote that one shot there was a few of you about 3 favs and 4 follows! That to me even though it is like most of my stories still in its beta...a big DEAL! Wow cool. **

**Ok I am treading on new waters here so go easy on me. If any of you gives me a flamer I will delete you from my list. Now I have my share of bad flames before but anyone who dares to tell me off about spelling and grammar will be ignored or blasted in the next chapter. **

**Just heed my warning. **

**THE BLACK EAGLE**

**Chapter 1: Being Watched**

It was about three years after Harry Potter was left to the Dersleys to care for. Vernon was not very happy about the arrangement but Petunia took it in stride. Being a member of the Assassin's Brotherhood helped to keep her husband in line. Vernon is a businessman and when he sees and opportunity he will take it. But one thing he values most above all else is family and even though he hardly pays attention to Harry. The boy is still a member of his house and as such he will do what he can to care for the boy.

Now Dudley his own flesh and blood was loud and obnoxious most of the time and Vernon loves to weigh on his son left and right. But Petunia will have none of it and when Dudley misbehaves she is the first to discipline him for his misdeeds.

Eventually Vernon gave in and also added to the disciplining of his son. Dudley's childhood rampages soon quieted down after his third year.

Harry on the other hand remained quiet.

Petunia was worried about the child. For when Harry speaks he speaks very little and is extremely shy around strangers. Dudley would be the one to try and protect his cousin from getting hurt from the neighborhood bullies. Something that both parents admired a lot about their son.

But still Petunia could not shake the feeling that she was being watched. Always she would look around the neighborhood trying to see what could be amiss. She even went on to ask Harry if he could sense bad people. All the reply was that there was at least one or two in the neighborhood.

Petunia was suspicious of course of the chance that there are both Templars and Death Eaters around. She most likely suspected the first since the reign of Voldemort ended about three years before.

Even with all the events that happened in the Magical Realms she still lives in the Mundane realm. And as such live the life of a wife to a man who has no affairs with the Assassin's and the Templars.

Today was a day like any other both Dudley and Harry were outside playing while Petunia was weeding the garden. Vernon had gone to work at the drill company that he works for Grummings.

The summer heat was felt over the town and she could not help but wipe away the sweat that built up on her brow. Though today like any other day she felt like she was being watched.

And today like any other day she kept her throwing knives hidden in the sleeve of her blouse and in the bottoms of her work pants. She has kept them there just in case someone was trying to take both Harry and Dudley.

"Harry dear could you be so kind as to see if anyone was trying to spy on us?" Petunia asked the three year old Harry.

Harry's eyes flashed from green to gold as he looked around trying to see anyone in the neighborhood.

"There is that lady across the street she is flashing red," Harry said.

"Anyone else?" Petunia asked

"There is another one down the street and a big bird flashing blue," Harry replied.

"Bird?" Petunia said and looked up just in time to see a black eagle soaring overhead.

Smiling she shook her head, _Severus_ she thought and waved at the bird.

The eagle gave a cry as it banked and flew off. Petunia smiled as she watched it fly off into the distance.

"Aunt Petunia why are you waving to the bird?" Harry asked from his perch on the children's slide with Dudley watching.

"They say that when you see and Eagle you must always salute or wave at it to show that you are a friend," Petunia said as she went back to weeding well aware of the stares going on in the neighborhood.

LATER THAT NIGHT

A hooded figure raced along the rooftops of Private Drive and into the next neighborhood. Leaping onto fences and using them as runways. The figure ran with the grace of a cat and the speed of a ghost. When finally it reached the rooftop of the last house on the street it dropped down into a yard and then out into the street.

There across the ways was a woodland park one with a playground for children to play. Making sure no one was watching the figure walked up towards the clearing where another figure was waiting. The first figure removed the hood to reveal that it was female. The second also pulled the hood revealing it was a male.

"Safety and Peace Remus," the woman said

"Safety and Peace Petunia how goes the boys?" Remus replied

"They are doing fine and Vernon is finally accepting the fact that he has to workout with me in order to keep the boys safe." Petunia said.

"So what is he doing in the meantime?" Remus said.

"He is training in the gym along with jogging with me and the boys. He may not be fit by Assassin standards but at least he will be able to get the boys to safety when the need arise." Petunia said.

"That's good to hear, now what is this you sent to us about spies around the neighborhood?" Remus said.

"I've found three so far. I had Harry use his eagle vision to find them. So far one of the neighbors is definitely a spy. When I did some research she is Arabella Fig a squib sent by Albus Dumbledore to keep an eye on Harry. The other is a drunkard that comes in about three times a week. It is around the time when I clean the yard to also spy on the house. He is a wizard that I am sure. The third is a regular mundane probably sent to watch us from Abstergo to keep an eye on the boys. Vernon warned me about them and we took steps to ensure that if anything happens the kids will be safe." Petunia replied.

Remus nodded, "You may not be an Assassin anymore Petunia but we know when to take care of our own," Remus said.

Nodding Petunia pulled the hood over her head again.

"You want me to kill them then?" Petunia asked.

"No, Dumbledore will know if his spies don't report back. Keep them alive for now and when they get too suspicious then do what is necessary to ensure their silence." Remus said.

"It will be done," Petunia said

"Safety and Peace sister," Remus said before vanishing.

"Safety and Peace to you too brother," Petunia replied before running back the way she came back to her home.

NUMBER 4 PRIVET DRIVE

"Arabella is getting suspicious," Vernon said when Petunia returned through the open window in their roof. The sun roof was the perfect place for Petunia to sneak in and out at night. When she returned Vernon was waiting for her with the lights out.

"I've already reported to Remus and he confirmed what I thought about her. She works for Dumbledore that is for sure so she needs to stay alive for now. The bum also is a wizard so he must work for Dumbledore as well. The third is for Abstergo so we need to be careful on how we treat our children." Petunia said as she put away her running gear.

"So when do the boys start their official training?" Vernon said.

"When they turn four but it will be the simple stuff until they are nine then their real training begins," Petunia said.

"Ah the perfect age to start running on rooftops deary?" Vernon said with envy.

"Yes, just like how I used to sneak into your room at night," she said snuggling up to him.

Vernon laughed as he began kissing his wife.

LONDON

Remus used the cover of darkness to appear at an old creaky house in the middle of an ordinary street. Walking in he was greeted by Krecher the elf as the old elf bowed to him. Taking his coat the elf who was dressed in simple clothes went to place them on the hook on the wall.

"He was quite happy when I set him free Remus," Sirius greeted.

The old elf vanished with a pop! Leaving the two wizards alone in the now newly furnished house.

The house used to belong to Sirius's family of dark wizards and Templar supporters. When the last of them died and Sirius inherited the house one of the first things he did was free the elf from the dark spells controlling him. Then he asked if they elf would like to be hired as a permanent servant. Agreeing the elf Kretcher was more then happy to serve Sirius and help him fix up the old house.

"Our suspicions have been confirmed," Remus said as he sat down.

"Really?" Sirius replied

"Dumbledore sent at least two lackeys to watch over the boy and the house. The third belongs to Abstergo," Remus said.

"Shit! They get worse every year even with their studies into magic and genetic memory," Sirius said.

"Yeah I've heard," Remus replied.

"So what do we do now? Is Petunia going to take care of them?" Sirius asked.

"I told her not to since the two magicals report directly to Dumbledore. The Abstergo agent would probably have to report every day on what is happening so I told her to leave it for now. If they come too close or get too suspicious then she knows what to do," Remus replied.

"Very well then now as for the search for Peter." Sirius said...

TBC


	3. Chapter 2 Rooftops

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND ASSASSIN'S CREED**

**A/n: I would like to thank the very first person who reviewed my story. Though I have to admit I was expecting a full flamer dispite the warning at the beginning.**

**As many of you can guess I am skipping years till Harry comes of age for his first year so you have to excuse me for skipping along. **

**But oh well on with the story. **

**THE BLACK EAGLE**

**Chapter 2: Rooftops**

Severus Snape stood up on top of the Gryffindor Tower. His feet in the perfect position to keep him from falling to his death while standing at the very tip of the flag pole. His arms spread out wide for balance as he looked down at the moonlit grounds below. Relaxing his position he was on the hunt for any misbehaving students. Since he started his teaching job as Potions Master. One he dreaded dearly since the job he really wanted he could not have. Defense Against the Dark Arts was a hobby of his and a dream to be a teacher of it. However he was denied that position because of the recent retirement of Professor Horace Slughorn who's age and ailing mental health has him cowering in his home. The Defense Teacher at this time was a man named Nathan Gumblehere, a former Auror.

Severus sighed in exaggeration as he used his eagle-vision to see if he can find any escapee children heading off into the wrong parts of the school. When he spotted the wrongdoers he shook his head before spreading his arms out wide and leaped off the tower. Letting gravity drive him in his fantastic leap of faith he felt the wind rush through his face as he dove.

At the very last minute his form shifted to that of his animagus form just seconds before he reached the lake's surface. Taking off towards the forest he flapped his wings into the shadows after the wayward students.

Flying low towards the forest he quickly landed on a branch in his human form not missing a heartbeat. He started running along the branches leaping or spinning around tree trunks locked onto his target as he ran quickly around obstacles.

Quickly sighting his students he leaped onto a nearby branch and listened in on the conversation.

"Come on Edwards it is not far now!" said one student.

"Really? How much fruther we have to go before we are there?" asked the student Edwards.

"Just around the bend," the first student said

"Really? You know if any of the teachers caught us we would be in so much trouble!" Edwards replied

"Don't be such a chicken! Who is going to catch us? That new teacher what was his name? Professor Snake?" the first student replied.

Severus smirked as he looked down at the students five of them in total. On the first two one he recognized as a Hufflepuff student named Edwards who was in his fifth year. The other four one in Gryffindor, two in Ravenclaw and one from Slytherin. The one who spoke was the one from Gryffindor. Severus smirked as he watched the boy Edwards walk further into the forest followed by his four followers.

The direction they were heading was indeed full of trouble as they are nearing the Centaur Village which was forbidden to students. Shaking his head he leaped across another bunch of branches and perched himself onto a rather particular branch. This one was high enough that it hid him in the shadows but kept him within hearing range.

If this was one of his targets they would be in perfect position for an aerial strike.

But such as it was they are innocents and therefore should not be killed for such actions.

"Alright here we are?" said the first.

They came to a small hill overlooking the village. From Severus's view the Centaurs were busy with gazing at the stars. It was something that Severus admired about the race.

Unfortunately the students did not think so.

One of them raised his wand up as if to strike at the centaurs. Without Thinking Severus took out a stone from his pocket and threw it at the student.

"Ow!" the said student said.

"What?" asked Edwards

"Something hit me!" said the student.

"Are you sure?" asked another.

"Yeah," said the first.

"Alright lets try this again," said the first and raised his wand.

SMACK! "Ow!" he said again clutching his wand.

"What?" said another.

"I swear someone is out throwing stones at us?" the first said.

"Are you sure?" Edwards asked.

"Yes!" replied the first.

"Let me try then?" said the third student he one Severus recognized as one of the Ravenclaw students.

As he raised his wand Severus once again threw a rock from his pocket at the kid.

"Ow!" he said.

"Ok now I am getting spooked something or someone is here," said the other Ravenclaw student.

"You think it might be Professor Snake?" asked one student the Slytherin.

"Nonsense! How could someone like him find students like us?" said the first student the Gryffindor.

"I've heard stories that he can climb up walls like a cat and then disappear into shadows like a vampire," he said.

"Those are just stories! There is no way that one professor can cause that much ruckus from climbing walls." said Edwards.

"Actually they are true to a point but the vampire part I hate to say that I don't suck blood," a new voice said.

All the students looked around trying to spot the figure that just spoke.

"Who said that?" they said to each other.

"That sounded like Professor Snake," said another.

"Actually it is Professor Snape and you are all looking in the wrong direction," the voice said and it was then that all the students looked up into the trees.

Severus was having way too much fun tormenting these students as he once again performed a leap of faith and did a slow front flip before reaching the ground. Landing in a crouch he shocked the students before him. The lights from the student's wands illuminated his face to show that he had indeed landed from ontop the trees.

"Professor Snape? Umm we were just..." Edwards said.

"You were just on your way to detention with Mr. Filtch now scat!" he said and they ran for their lives back towards Hogwarts.

Smirking to himself he turned to see one of the Centaurs approach from behind.

"Students do try to be brave now don't they Professor?" he said in greeting.

"Yet they always try to test our patience and good evening to you Felicia," Severus replied as he put a hand over his heart and bowed low in respect.

"When word gotten around that an _Assassin_ was teaching at Hogwarts I nearly had a heart attack. But here you are Assassin teaching a school full of rambunctious teens," Felicia replied with a smile on his face.

Indeed Felicia and sometimes it pays to be an Assassin to keep these students in line," Severus said.

"Well I better let you off then my friend Safety and Peace," Felicia said bowing.

"Safety and Peace my friend," and with that Severus changed back into his animangus form and flew off after the students.

HOGWARTS

The five students raced back towards the main gates and the entrance they used to exit the building. When they neared they were shocked for find Professor Snape standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a stern look to him as they all gulped at being caught.

"This way please," he said opening the main gates to the school.

The students filed one by one into the hallways towards the Headmaster's Office. When they had gotten to the gargoyle Snape said the password, "Popsicle Sticks," he said and the gargoyle moved to the side.

When they entered the office already all of the heads of house appeared before them. Professor McGonagall for the Gryffindor student along with Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick and since he is the new head of house for Slytherin Professor Snape.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" Professor McGonagall growled to the students.

They lowered their heads in shame at being caught.

A FEW HOURS OF SCREAMING LATER

Severus had just gotten through escorting his student back to the dormitory and directly to his rooms. The young wizard was not too happy to be escorted back and the month long detention with the said Professor. Severus had then returned to his chambers to finish his own work before going to bed himself. Luckily for him it was Saturday so there was no school till Monday and his night on Patrol was over.

Feeling drained he walked over to the steaming bath that awaited him in the bathroom area. Seeing as the elves has prepared the bath for him he took a shower and then soaked himself within the hot tub. He let his muscles relax after a tiring day of teaching and patroling the school. Each of the Professors thought it fit enough to punish their own students for that horrendous deed. As he felt himself grow tired and sleepy he came out of the tub to dry himself off and headed towards the nearby clothes wrack where his sleeping attire was held.

Putting on his sleeping clothes he made his way towards the bedrooms for a much needed rest.

For running on rooftops, leaping off castle towers and running through the trees is tiring work for an Assassin.

TBC

**A/n: Wow Ten followers already wow! I feel so good to have Ten followers with only two chapters COOL!**


	4. Chapter 3 Canine Cops

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS. **

**A/n: Wow I had one of the most demanding reviews ever! The person literally demanded that I update this story that makes me feel really good! And twelve followers! That is really awesome guys thanks a lot this means a lot to me. **

**Anyways on with the Story. **

**THE BLACK EAGLE**

**Chapter 3: Canine Cops**

Sirius Black loves being an Assassin.

One of the things he likes about it is that he can go places other Aurors can't.

And second he almost always catches his prey.

Like what he is doing now in the wizarding side of Edinburgh in Scotland.

There was word of a potential Death Eater remnant in this town so they sent him to investigate.

At the moment he is Padfoot the black dog hidden in the shadows of the street. As he trotted along the wizarding street trying to blend in with the other stray dogs Padfoot was also looking for a scent that would distinguish his prey from other wizards.

It was the scent of Voldemort.

As he looked around he also noticed another dog this one looking more feral then himself.

That is because it is actually a wolf but half the people there didn't know that.

Padfoot gave a quick bark towards the other dog and the wolf barked back. Nodding their heads both began to track down the scent they were following. Most of the people would think that they are heading for the local butcher and his scraps that he keeps behind is shop.

Well they turned down an alleyway towards the darker parts of the city towards their new prey.

This one entered Muggle Edinburgh.

Growling to himself Padfoot and the newly joined Moony picked up the trail into Muggle Edinburgh. The buildings though modern showed the history of the city and were kept in better condition then the Wizarding part of it. Padfoot and Moony tracked their prey for a good distance keeping to the strongest scent. Though the smell was faint they could see where the trail led them to.

It was in a well kept populated part of the city. Here the buildings kept to the old Medieval type of setting as towers reached up into the air and the streets were filled with people. Keeping to the shadows which was hard to do in daylight the duo changed back into Sirius and Remus.

"Shit we can't use our animagus here in town," Sirius said.

"We may not be able to track them in those forms but remember I am a werewolf and I can track them with or without my animal shape." Remus said pointing to his nose.

Sirius smirked as he led the way through the busy streets full of Muggles.

Remus shook his head as he too followed transfiguring his clothes into something more modern just like Sirius did.

They followed the scent towards a building on the far side of the street they were on. It was well used form the looks of it and Remus had his suspicions.

"Sirius I don't think we are dealing with ordinary Death Eater remnant," Remus replied.

"No, I don't think so either unless one of them owns a Muggle Pawn Shop," Sirius replied. He was joking of course.

The building they were staring at was actually a hotel from the looks of it. It was just like the other buildings save for the sign at the front and the sort of bus boy helping people with their bags when they exited their vehicles. Sirius and Remus both looked at each other and nodded. This needed to be done at night and at a more careful pace.

The duo waited till dark before changing their outfits to something that they actually liked. The traditional Assassin robes were more fitting then their Auror robes as it was designed to be a lot more stealthy.

Plus Sirius loved the hood as it made him look more mysterious to the ladies.

The good thing about Assassin robes is that they resemble Wizarding Robes so not many people can tell the difference unless you deal with Assassins directly.

He was wearing his robes with the hood on along with Remus both wore their dark blue the color of the Aurors. As they scaled the building they were currently invading.

Their target was a runaway high ranking Death Eater from France. Francois Delacroix he is the highest ranking Death Eater in Western Europe and the only one left on their list to capture...or kill.

Running as silently as possible along the rooftop both Remus and Sirius reached their goal of the ventilation shafts. It was one thing with Muggle buildings and that is they have a way to get in from the roof. The door to the roof was locked so after a quick Alohamora they both entered the building from the top. Flipping upside down and crawling down like lizards on a wall both Sirius and Remus thanked the gods for their robes having sticky charms on them. Or else they would be in their face. The hoods on their heads shrouded their faces in shadow and their eagle vision allows them to see in the dark.

Using sticking charms on their gloves and hands they both climbed down along the walls so as not to alert anyone that someone was coming down the ladder.

When they reached the bottom of the ladder there were two guards posted near the door the ladder was located by. Remus took out the one on the right Sirius the one on the left. Carefully using rope darts they pulled up their prey and hung them from the ladder. Well out of site of anyone passing by.

Being as silent as a cat both Marauders crept their way towards where the Death Eater was most likely hiding. Going into the ventilation shafts they both made their way across the hallways and towards the noise they could hear through the vents.

As soon as they neared they could see that the Death Eater had established a sort of Brothel Club. Witches of all sorts who sold their bodies to wizards were swooning over the men as they met and chatted away while the witches were stroking certain parts of them.

Both Sirius and Remus crept past the main lobby towards the back room where they know a deal was going down. As they entered the room through the vents they could just make out the conversation as it was getting to be good.

"So you have the devices that we asked for?" a man asked with a French Accent.

"Yes we have it right here?" the other man said with a clearly American Accent.

The Frenchman was dressed in elaborate robes that made him look as if he were living in the 19th century. From his clothes alone the two Marauders knew that he is their target. The other man on the other hand was a new face around these parts. So Sirius and Remus have to lay low till the knew for sure what the man was up to.

So they waited.

As they watched the man pulled out a sort of strange device from his pocket and handed it to Francois Delacroix who tucked it into his coat to hide it from view.

"You have done well Francois my superiors will be most pleased." the American said.

"Not an issue the product of the trade is downstairs to the right my men will show you the way," he said and the American left.

Both Remus and Sirius waited till he was out the door before casting a double silencing charm. Then both slipped into the room in their human forms.

One of the guards noticed but was killed with a blade to the throat. His gurgling alerted the others who quickly turned to find both Assassins pointing wands at them.

"I don't think so boys!" Sirius said

"How did you get in here Auror?" the Frenchman said.

"Our secret," replied Remus.

Both held their wands at ready pointing them at Francois and at the remaining men with him. Just as things had gotten easier the door was blasted open with a reducto and several men came barreling in with guns and wands ready.

Both men leaped to the side just as the guns went off and started shooting with guns of their own. Now don't get it wrong both of them are familiar with Muggle weapons and how to use them. Unlike most wizards save for the Muggleborns Assassin's are versed in all sorts of weapons. Using their wands to form a shield spell both men then began to fire back.

"Shit! I never knew that bastard has so much men!" Sirius said as he poured bullets into another man who was coming from behind them.

"Tell me about it," Remus said.

"So what dogs or men?" Sirius asked.

"Men first then dogs," Remus smirked as they both leaped over the couch they used as a shield and began to fire back on the men.

Sirius used his throwing knives to hit several men and Remus pulled out one unusual looking dart with a rope attached to it. It was barbed and the barbs faced the user. So when he tossed it it wrapped around the first man and strangled him while Remus pulled back on the rope. Then using a quick release spell had it detach from the man and he swung it around before it hit another victim. While he was swinging his rope around Remus did a series of moves that no one would think could be found here in England.

Sooner rather then later the fighting ended with both men back to back with smoking guns and bloodied blades.

"Well now Remus that was fun right?" Sirius said.

"Oh yeah I hadn't had this much fun since we raided that Death Eater Camp four years ago," Remus replied.

And while they were fighting their quarry had slipped out of the window and away into the streets.

"Now we can go as dogs," said Remus smirking.

Both of them leaped from the window that Francois had departed in, and when they landed they were once again dog and wolf.

Both of them tracked down the man as he ran through the streets calling for the Authorities as two large animals barreled past them to get to him. One a large dog the other a wolf as they growled and snapped at him. People started to scream as they saw the large canines chase him down. Luckily Remus thought it best to put special vests on them to make them look like police dogs.

Remus being a wolf is faster then Sirius and was the first to jump on Francois. The man fell to the ground under the teeth of the wolf while Sirius in the cover of darkness transformed into a human again. Transfiguring his clothes to look like a police officer's clothes he approached the man and grabbed him by the collar.

"Francois Delacroix you are under arrest for illegal arms smuggling and Prostitution. Your stock and your business is put at an end here and now," said Sirius as he put handcuffs on the Wizard's wrists and then took his wand out of his pocket. Quickly snapping it with his hand he pulled the man up.

"Just who are you people?" said Francois as he was being dragged towards a car the two wizards had parked on the side of the road.

"We are the canine cops and we love to do our job right Moony?" Sirius said.

Moony nodded as they both hopped into the car and it headed off towards headquarters...without any Muggles taking a second glance.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4 Recruits

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED AND HARRY POTTER THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS THANK YOU. **

**A/n: OMG! People I absolutely love you! Already my followers list nearly went from ten favorites to sixteen and from ten followers to fifteen! I feel so ecstatic! I know it may not be much to someone like me who is used to seeing other writers with like 100 plus faves but it means a lot! I thought the last chapter was a bit of a fun one seeing as people would probably liked to see more of the Marauders in action then Snape that is why I posted it. Besides with skills like those there is much to leave to the imagination. **

**As for people wondering why Sirius isn't in jail I want to clarify that with you all. You see in my story this Sirius Black is a lot more mature then the one in the cannon. So instead of constantly bullying Snape back in school. They trained together when they were Assassin's Recruits that is how they met. So I figure that this next chapter is sort of an explanation into that scenario a bit more. Seeing as people would want to see what goes on in that brain of mine. **

**So a fair warning this next backstory chapter will start with a backstory then go on to the present moment where I left off.**

**And a fair warning this is not beta read so there will be errors to this and the rest of the chapters. Time and real life does not give me enough time to get a proof reader or do it myself so if you want to volunteer please pm me. If not then do not flame me for you will be deleted and blocked!**

**Thank you **

**THE BLACK EAGLE**

**Chapter ****4 Recruits**

ENGLAND 1968

It was the middle of summer and the sun was beating down on the moors of some unknown place in the British Isles. Standing together nearly thirty children from age four to eight stood there before a man. That man was dressed in strange robes each with a strange design on them like those of Arabic descent. His robes also reflect something of a Middle Eastern attribute as it was loose and flowed on the ground like it was in the desert sands.

However this man was far from Middle Eastern. His skin was very fair even with his silvery hair which makes him look more like a ghost then a man. He walked silently around the children even in the mud laden marshlands of the moors.

"Are these them?" The man asked the one beside him.

"Yes Mentor these are the children that we recruited," said another man this one dressed similar to the mentor only his robes were not flowing as much as the first man. His were tied with a sash and his hood was pulled back to reveal his face.

"What of their parents?" the Mentor said.

"Mostly Orphans and runaways sir," said the second man.

"Are you sure? This one looks more like she came from a prestigious house then from the streets," the Mentor said pointing to a rather small girl with flowing red hair around her face holding the hand of another girl with brown hair.

"We had gotten them from parents who were one of our people sir. These two girls were the only thing left there when Templars raided the house," the second man replied.

"I see what is your names girls?" the man said to them.

"Lily and Petunia Evans sir," the older of the two girls said looking down.

"Evans?" said the Mentor.

"Yes, our parents were Peter and Margarete Evans sir," the girl Lily replied.

"I knew your parents they were good people," the Mentor said before turning to the other man.

"How long since they died?" the Mentor asked.

"About a week ago sir we just gotten custody of the girls through our contact in Child Services," the first man replied.

"I see and them?" he pointed to some of the kids.

"Like I said mostly orphans and runaways. However those over there are Magicals (Wizarding Folk) or at least come from Magical families," the second man said.

The mentor pointed to a group of children not far from where they were. They all were dressed in smaller robes like those of the two mentioned but only simplified for children. However unlike the said adults most except for a few looked more like rags then clothes.

"You boy! What is your name?" asked the Mentor pointing to a boy who looked like he was hit a few too many times for his nose was a little on the large side.

"Severus Snape sir," the boy said with his head down looking at the ground.

"You will look up when I am speaking to you boy now what is your name and this time look at me," the Mentor said.

The boy looked up and the man noticed that his eyes were onyx black as well as his rather long shaggy hair which was filled with weeds and straw. "Severus Snape sir," the boy said.

"Where are your parents Severus?" the Mentor asked.

"My mother died about a year ago and I ran away from home because father was a drunk sir," Severus replied.

"Well Severus you have a new family now that goes for all of you...what is this?" he said pointing at another boy this one had a bite mark on his arm.

The man pulled the boy to him and forced his sleeve upwards to look at the wound in his arm. Sniffing it he growled.

"This boy is a Werewolf!" he said turning towards the second man.

"Sir I had no idea!" he said.

Taking a deep breath he turned towards the child who looked frightened, "Don't be afraid boy we can teach you how to control the animal and use it to help us."

The boy looked up with hope in his eyes as the Mentor lifted himself up and inspected each of the children there.

"So we have four years before the owls start showing up. So they will master the basics by then and then we will teach them each night till they are ready. I am familiar with Hogwarts's layout and how the magic works there. The school knows me well and will keep me hidden till then it knows what to do." The Mentor said holding out his wand.

"You're a wizard too?" the werewolf boy asked.

"I am boy I was once a student there. So the school knows me and I have taught others like you there as well. But I digress were are my manners," he said getting up.

He walked to the front of the children.

"Today you will start your new life. Whether you be Orphans or Runaways, Magical or not it does not matter anymore. Starting today you are now brothers and sisters! You will take care of each other and you will comfort each other in times of need! You will aid those who cannot aid themselves! Protect those whose freedom is threatened! You will be our eyes and our ears until you are ready to take it a step further.

Today you are now Assassins," the Mentor said.

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Run faster! Those muscles can't get stronger unless you run faster!" the instructor yelled.

All the children were told to run through the moors every day till their muscles get so sore that they are unable to get up. The mud caked under their feet and pull at their ankles but the children try to keep up.

It was a new game to them trying to see who will become the most in pain.

So far the younger ones at age four had it easier they get to think it is a game. The mentor held a stick to those who through a tantrum out at the students. After the first week and several of them were complaining they would be hit with that same stick till it hurts. Assassin's training was harsh and it has to be from a young age they are taught the fundamentals of free running or Parkour. This will help them in the long run. But seeing the age of most of the children developing strong muscles is a huge key to making them Assassins.

The children were separated into two groups the younger children those who at age four to six are kept in a different group from those ages seven to eight.

The older children were not treated as kindly during training as the younger ones seeing as they have to work harder to achieve their goals. But still no matter how much yelling is involved it was still a game to them. They would run as much as possible across the mud till they dropped face first. Then they are only allowed to rest before being dragged back to the starting line and start again.

Today was the day that Severus Snape was one of them.

Being a rather sickly child the boy was one of those who would constantly fall into the mud. The other children would rush past him and some even kicked him while the master was not looking. Severus would glare daggers at them as they ran past.

"Here let me help you up," a girl's voice said and Severus was slowly pulled up to look into the green eyes of his friend Lily.

Lily and her sister Petunia were always there for him. Even when the other kids were teasing him and some would beat him. But Lily and her sister were always there to pick up the pieces. The three of them became friends something that the Master had encouraged among the children. For friends would always fight each other but in the end would always make up for their mistakes.

"Why are you helping that weakling?" yelled a voice and both Lily and Petunia went in front of Severus to protect him from their rivals.

James Potter and his friends Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew stood in front of the trio. All of them had hands ready for a scuffle as they were full of mud.

"What the hell do you want James!" Lily yelled her hands also balling into fists.

"What I want? Why are you helping that weakling? He can barely run, hardly fight and his nose is as big as a vacuum cleaner! HAHAHAHAHA!" James called.

"Take that back about Severus James! At least he has better manners then you!" Petunia yelled back.

"Why so he can be a crybaby again? Go ahead Sevy the cry baby go cry back to that whore of a mother hahahaha..." Sirius yelled.

Severus felt the tears prickling in his eyes as he wanted to cry but instead he ran the rest of the course through the mud. Leaving Lily and Petunia behind while tears started to fall from his face.

A YEAR LATER

It was not until a year later when things started to settle down among the new Assassin Recruits. The children had settled into a routine of running, swimming (at the beach) and running some more amongst the sand of said beach. Then it was rock climbing up the cliffs up and down and gymnastics and combat training and studying to gain an education. It was nothing more then exercising, educating, and conditioning for the children.

Severus likes the studying part of the day so he can stay away from James Potter and his bullies. As much as he appreciates Lily and Petunia sticking up for him he just is too much of a coward to face his bullies. He can blame his late father for that one.

Severus spent his time in the study with Remus Lupin when they are not training. Remus like Severus feels like an outcast because he is a werewolf. The boy trains seperately from the other children due to his condition on the full moon. The master who teaches him has come all the way from America to train him in the art of Animal Spirituality. Or control of his werewolf side.

Severus was curious about the lycanthropy syndrome which was actually a magically mutated form of Rabies. Instead of killing you like normal Rabies does lycanthropy changes your genetics to make it unstable. Due to the magical nature of the disease it changes the person into any creature that particular strain came from. Depending what part of the world you come into contact with it. In this part of the world it is the wolf.

So the mentor as asked on of his contacts to get in touch with a fellow assassin with the same problem from America and help the boy come to terms with controlling the animal. It had taken nearly six months before Remus was able to control the wolf within him without potions but still he feels like an outcast. By then he can safely be around other people in his wolf form. His mentor told him that when he reaches magical adolescence (age 11) then it becomes more of an animagus form. For now he is stuck becoming the wolf only on the full moon.

Remus feels a bit lonely as he is forced to remain by himself while his fellows sleep in their own beds at night.

For this night however his only companion is the sickly boy Severus who has more health problems then Remus does. As he looks at the boy he has breathing problems which the mentor insist he deal with himself. Everyone knows of Severus's problems and even though the boy admits it. He does not like to be daunted on because of it.

And that is what Remus admires about the other boy.

"What are you reading?" Remus asked Severus.

"I...well I was just reading about any Assassin Mentors that were Magical. If there were anything to indicate that they were magical." Severus replied.

"Ah I see you like history then?" Remus asked.

"Um sort of and I like to study poisons and remedies but the Mentor said that I can study them after I perfected my reading," Severus said.

"He is right you know," Remus replied seeing as Severus's hands started to shake as he prepared for a coughing fit.

"Why am I even here Remus I can barely run fully on my own and I get into huge coughing fits every time," he said.

Remus had to think about it but shrugged, "I don't know but maybe you should ask the mentor," he said as he gathered his books.

Severus began to gather his books as well it was nearing mealtime anyways. "Well I will see you later then Remus and thanks," Severus said and saw the werewolf cub smile in response.

A MONTH LATER

Another month has passed and still the trio consisting of Petunia, Lily and Severus would always be last in their training games. Severus was trying his best to fight off the sickness that he has gotten but he was still very weak and getting weaker still. The other children think that he would die by the end of the year.

It was not till rather late in the day that Severus was called to meet with the mentor.

The old man was standing behind his desk while Severus hand his hands behind his back and standing at attention. Which was a sign of respect amongst the Assassin's when addressing their mentor.

"Severus Snape it has come to my attention that you have a rather disturbing illness is that so?" he said

Severus nodded afraid the mentor was going to kill him or kick him out of the Assassins because of it. The Mentor looked at him as if he were made of glass and Severus scooted away while he walked up to the boy and held his chin in his hand. Turning him left and right he studied the boy before nodding towards another man.

It was the same man that tutors Remus Lupin. The man was from the look of it Native American if his clothes and markings have any indication. The man looked Severus up and down and then finally reached into his bag and produced a vial to the mentor.

"His illness is not life threatening. In fact from looking at him I can say is that this vial is just enough to help him develop the muscles he will need to grow stronger," he said.

"What is wrong with me mentor?" Severus asked.

"Just simple muscle atrophy caused by malnutrition early in life. Tell me young man what was family life like?" The man asked.

"Mom died when I was young and father was a drunk," Severus said

"Such honesty for one so young," the man said as he passed the vial to the Mentor.

Nodding the mentor placed the vial on his desk before addressing Severus again.

"You are dismissed young man," he said and Severus was glad to be out of the room and back towards his friends.

"So what now?" the Mentor asked of the other.

"Just do as I say and he will be fine. The wasting sickness that was brought to him will disappear in time. He is a strong lad and from the looks in his eyes a strong willed one too. He will be of great use to the Assassins.

It was nearly two days since the talk with the mentor and Severus found himself once again face first in the mud.

"What can keep up with the real Assassins Snivilus!" Sirius Black said to Severus.

"Leave him alone!" Lily's cries could be heard when she came rushing to Severus's side.

"What hiding behind your girlfriend again Snivilus!" Black replied.

Severus was helped up by Petunia and he glared daggers at Sirius Black. The boy was laughing at him while his friends also joined in the other boys dismay. James Potter was another one who did so. A group of other recruits also gathered around Severus as once again Sirius Black went to pummel him to the ground.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" a voice shouted and they all turned to find one of the older Assassin's standing over them with his arms crossed.

"Nothing sir," said Sirius.

"Nothing? You call your brother in the ground nothing? Bullying is not tolerated in the brotherhood. Both you and your cohorts that includes you young ladies are to report to Adeline after your lashings understood?" the man said and Severus gulped.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"This is ridiculous!" James complained as he cleaned another set of swords and cut himself on the blade.

"What that you and your friends got us in trouble in the first place James Potter?" Lily sneered at him while she was busy sharpening a knife.

"Shut your trap mudblood before I throw a knife at you," said Peter.

That earned a growl from both Severus and Petunia. But it was Lily who actually threw the knife.

Peter gave a squeak when the blade landed just above his head. His quick reflexes had him ducking faster then he would have normally done.

"Call me that again and it will go between your eyes!" Lily growled.

They began to argue when a howl was heard from outside.

"It is probably Remus it is full moon after all," said James shrugging.

"Remus may be a werewolf but at least he would be far enough away from everyone that he can't accidentally hurt anyone right?" Petunia said.

The first light of the moon began to shine into the shed where the children were cleaning the weapons. Already the sun had set and the master had yet to release the children back towards their beds. But the howling became persistent and the children stopped their chores to listen in on the noise.

"That does not sound like Remus," said James as he and the others looked out over the window into the outside.

A large dark shadow ran across the encampment sniffing around searching. It was much larger then Remus's wolf form and its claws much more refined.

"Shit!" Sirius said as they saw the creature running around the camp.

"That's an adult werewolf," said Petunia scared out of her wits as the wolf started to come closer to the shed where the children were hidden.

Then shouts were heard as a lookout began to fire his gun at the wolf and it took off towards the moors. The others were only chasing it away with large weapons and some look old. Breathing a sigh of relief the children then climbed down and were greeted by the sight of the master assassin that assigned them to this place. She was a female that much they can tell and her hood was down as with a lot of the master assassins in the camp.

"Alright you lot now that the danger has passed it is time to get to bed for tomorrow will be another long day," she said and the children hurried out as fast as they could.

As they walked not five minutes from the shed the alarm ran and man Assassins rushed out with weapons ready. Guns, bows any sort of weapon they can think of and...are those sticks? That came form the children's minds when they saw them.

They began to run but not before a familiar howl tore through their souls as the werewolf came barreling in to the camp with several more wolves on his heels. Lily screamed as the first one leaped over the first assassins to take out the one behind them. The first wolf then had his sites on the children as they all turned and ran towards the building that sheltered them. The wolf gave chase running faster then them it pounced on James ready to tear his flesh apart.

"Severus what are you doing!" Lily shouted as the sickly boy ran to the other boy's aid.

Without thinking he grabbed the nearest weapon he could find and struck the wolf from behind before he could sink his teeth into James flesh. The wolf howled in pain and with one swipe of his claws Severus went flying into a building. The wolf turned to the other boy and made a run for him. Severus grabbed the nearest thing which was a log and held it up when the wolf bit down. The wolf tried to get the log our of his mouth but Severus held on. He then used the knife he'd always had on him and stabbed the wolf in the eye.

Screaming in pain the wolf leg go of the log but Severus held on as he leaped onto the wolf's back and began to stab it as much as he could. The wolf howled in agony as it tried to get the boy off of him. Sirius could only watch as another wolf came for them and this one seemed to clamp onto the wolf that Severus was fighting.

They all knew that wolf instantly as Remus.

The other children in desperate attempt to protect themselves began to arm themselves with any sort of weapons in hopes of getting away. But the wolves were relentless as the Assassins tried to fight them off. The lead wolf the one Remus is fighting threw the young wolf pup to the ground and then proceeded to try and maul the other wolf. Severus and this time Sirius and Lily blocked the way of the wolf. James and Peter had managed to get some weapons while Petunia was helping Remus off the ground. The younger wolf had suffered some serious injuries but managed to get up.

Meanwhile the big alpha wolf was trying to get to the other children snapping at them with his jaws but the children holding themselves together managed to hold him off. Then like a thunderclap gunshots were fired. The wolf howled in agony as he stumbled to the ground. The Native American Assassin that was helping Remus was there holding out a shotgun and fired silver bullets into the wolf. The wolf tried to get up but the bullets were too much and he slowly started to fall to the ground. The last shot hit his head and he fell with a slump.

Slowly the wolf turned back into a man at the sight of the alpha dead the other wolves tried to run only to be killed off by the other Assassins. They left no survivors of the pack.

Severus was there with his hands shaking as he held up his knife only to have gentle hands come over his.

It was Lily.

"It is alright Severus they are gone now," she said.

A whining wolf alerted the other boy to the prone form of Remus he had several deep gashes on his side but still alive. The wolf buried his head into Severus's middle and whined. Severus lifted his hand and started stroking the young wolf and Petunia was at his side as well offering words of comfort.

Slowly the American Assassin approached and knelt down to the boy's level and looked over the wolf pup.

"He will need stitches but he will be fine. You did well my student mastering the wolf and helping your friends," he said petting Remus's head.

THE NEXT DAY

The whole camp was in shambles with only a few deaths on the Assassin's side. As luck would have it the werewolf pack that came after them was only a feral bunch not those led by Death Eaters. From what they had gathered they had been running amok in the moors for sometime until they attacked the wrong camp.

The Mentor had gathered the children into the main tent seeing as their barracks were destroyed in the attack. It was there that he had offered words of comfort to them as they are only children. He was more the pleased when the medics came and found that no one was bitten. Though some needed stitches in the case of Remus and bandages in the case of Severus.

In all the camp was fine with destroyed supplies and buildings but none the wear.

Severus was enjoying his soup when the three people he did not want to see came into view.

"What do you want Black?" Severus growled.

Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew both looked down towards the floor with sheepish expressions on their faces.

"We wanted to apologize," said James.

"Really?" said Petunia both she and Lily stood up at the same time ready for a fight.

They held up their hands in surrender. "Look after what you did last night we kind of want to start things over," James said as he held out his hand.

"High I am James Potter what's yours?" he said.

"Severus Snape this is Lily and her sister Petunia Evans nice to meet you," he said shaking hands.

It was the start of a long and prosperous friendship.

PRESENT DAY

Petunia stood over the bed containing Harry and Dudley both of which were exhausted after their long day at the park. Petunia needed to get the boys out for their morning run so they could at least enjoy the time needed to be children before they started school. She had already started them on learning how to free run and watch the weight of their feet in where they step. She also started teaching them the basics of Martial Arts to condition their bodies for the fight ahead.

Seeing as Harry would need it the most Petunia and Vernon both agreed that the boys needed to be trained. Though her husband was not pleased by this turn of events he felt it necessary because of the rising dangers of Templar activity of late. It was so long ago that she remembered how she became an Assassin in the first place.

Getting up she walked out towards the window to look at the world once more. She could hear the streets quiet down for the night as she looked towards the crescent moon. She watched the people walking down the streets trying to get home after a long night of fun. Petunia would miss those days but she was quite content to just live at home instead of parting like she used to.

She walked down the stairs into the living room and saw Vernon already on the couch with his back to her watching T.V. The news was broadcasting a disaster happening in Chernobyl in the Soviet Union.

"Such a waste!" Vernon said as he shook his head at the people running for their lives.

"I know dear and if I would have known better I would have said that it was bound to go off sometime," Petunia replied.

"Are you making another one of your fat jokes?" Vernon said with amusement.

"No dear," Petunia replied.

They sat like that for a good hour before retiring to bed themselves. Vernon has to get up early for work and Petunia has to get up just as early to get his lunch and breakfast ready. Just as they turned off all the lights Vernon whispered to his wife, "Are they listening in?" he asked.

"They are always trying to listen in why do you think I had Remus and Severus put those spells on our house," Petunia said.

"Good, I don't like my conversations spied on," he said and rolled over to sleep.

"Right," Petunia replied before she rolled over herself and caught herself looking at a picture on her nights stand.

It was a picture of all of them together at Petunia and Vernon's wedding. It was right before Lily and James had gotten married though an Assassin's Wedding is more like an intimate night together. Due to the sake of their other friends and to keep their identities secret a ceremony was held also. Petunia because her own husband was not an Assassin had a wedding at his families church in Bristol.

James and Lily had theirs in Godric's Hollow a Magical town or Wizarding Town by the common populace. It was held at his families old home at the edge of town and boy did Petunia get surprised when she found out just how _rich_ James actually was. Well James and Sirius both came from wealthy families but both had thought they lost it all when their families died.

But they still had their weddings and Petunia gave a sigh when she remembered them all together last. A single tear fell from her face at the sight of her sister. Her maid of honor looking as radiant as always with her flowing red hair and emerald eyes. Petunia's own dark hazel wanted to cry at missing the one thing that would have made this life better.

Slowly she looked in the direction of the boy's room and remembered the one thing that Lily left behind. Her son now sleeps soundly in the next room and Petunia felt peace finally came over her as she dreamed of memories of her sister and her friends.

TBC

**a/n: Whew took long enough to write! Anyways sorry for the long wait this chapter was a bitch to write. Trying to get the werewolf scene was also a pain to do but at least you have some background as to how the gang got together. **

**Anyways hope you enjoyed this installment of THE BLACK EAGLE.**


	6. Chapter 5 Red and White

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS.**

**A/n: Wow more then 23 faves and follows! I did not know how popular I was liked thank you so much!**

**Now incase you probably want to know...nah just read to find out. **

**THE BLACK EAGLE**

**Chapter 5: Red and White**

Bellington Primary school for Wizarding Children 1988

Now no one said that being the richest kid in school was easy. All the kids wanted to hang out with you because you are the rich kid with all the fancy clothes and cool stuff. But eight year old Draco Malfoy was not interested in those kids at the least. Well he was not interested in being _popular_. Draco was an only child and a wealthy child. But inside he felt lonely all the same.

The kids his father told him to mingle with are nothing more then bullies in his eyes. Gregory Boyle and Vincent Crabbe both of which were children of Death Eaters and haters alike. They like their parents had a particular hatred for Muggleborns, half breeds and so called Blood Traitors. Draco does not see why they would hate others but they do. Even his father hated Muggleborns and what they stood for. His mother on the other hand would pretend to hate them but Draco could see right through her.

She had always told him that no matter what happens don't hate other people for who they are. But at the same time keep it hidden from his father so that Draco does not find out the true intentions of the manipulative man. He knows his father is not the person he pretends to be with his cold demeanor so Draco chose to be closer to his mother. Her warm heart is what keeps him going.

That and his godfather Severus Snape.

That is the one time of the year that Draco enjoys the most. Summers with Uncle Severus were the best in his life. The boy was allowed to be just a boy with running up trees and leaping from rocks and getting cut and scraped. Uncle Severus would run with him and show him how to leap from branch to branch and how to track animals. He did things that Draco wished his father had taught him.

But seeing as his father was not so up there in his life with his duties Draco could only look down at himself.

He was currently up in a tree trying to hide from the other children. The day was as usual with Crabbe, and Goyle once again bullying another kid for their sickles or lunch. Draco sighed as he watched them. Today they are bulling a small boy with red hair. Draco knew him instantly as one of the Weasley kids seeing as they are everywhere. The boy had been running all day and was now too exhausted to move further.

Draco had enough as he swung down from his tree and landed in a crouch on the ground. It was by luck that the other kids never noticed him as he ran over to the two bullies. Using his speed and what his uncle taught him Draco shoved as hard as he could into their backs and watched with satisfaction that they both went down.

The boy looked up startled. Draco got up quick and grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the tree.

"Run!" he said and the boy even though he was exhausted followed.

Draco ran towards the tree and without stopping ran up the large trunk and flipped upside down on the lowest branch to help the other boy up. The boy struggled but when he finally had gotten up into the tree he was panting heavy.

"Thanks," he breathed out.

"Don't thank me yet we still have two bullies after us," the other boy said with a smirk and leaped from the branch onto the ground.

"Stay there till I call you," he said and ran off.

MEANWHILE

Now normally nothing gets past Ronald Weasely except well maybe Draco Malfoy. The boy was always hiding and Ronald thought that the rich kid would always be at the center of attention.

Instead he often caught Draco in the classroom reading or drawing.

Today however was the day that would forever change the course of history between the two boys and their families.

It was well known how the Weaselys and the Malfoys were on opposite sides of the Voldemort Wars. The Malfoys were on the side of Voldemort while the Weaselys were on the side of light with the Order of the Phoenix. It was also well known how much their fathers hated each other. Both Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy hated each other with such a passion that the room chilled ten degrees lower then what it actually was when they are together.

Ronald was well aware of this but unlike his father who was a pompous git Draco was the exact opposite. Choosing instead to hide in plain site and not be seen by anyone else less he wants them too. Draco prefers to keep to himself and Ron was curious about it.

But like all curiosities he was more then not the target of the school bullies Crabbe and Goyle.

And like all days he was often seen running away from them quicker then anything else. They and their friends love to torment Ron and even with Ron's brothers as back up he was mostly on his own since they are his age mates.

Today however was different as he was now hiding in a tree with Draco Malfoy of all kids, and watched in fascination as the other boy did a flip onto the ground and ran like the wind away from the bullies.

He watched as Draco taunted both Crabbe and Goyle and from the looks of the second and third kids Theodore Nott and Lily Moon. All of them pure bloods and all of them wanting to torment Draco since he was considered weak.

Draco ran as fast as his legs could take him and the other children watched as the bullies tried to catch him. If its one thing that Draco was proud of it was the fact that he can run very _fast._

Draco headed towards the school with the kids on his heels. Pumping more speed into his legs he ran up the fence polls and climbed up the building walls. Using his momentum he made it up the wall in record time and onto the roof of the building.

From a distance Ron watched Draco practically run up the wall and onto the building. When the other kids could not follow the other boy ran to the other side hoping to fake them out.

It worked.

He watched as the other kids ran to see if they can catch him climbing down but Draco did not do as they thought he did.

He ran back towards the fence and leaped down into the tree that Ron was currently hiding in. Silent like a cat Draco climbed down to the branch that Ron was hiding on. When he landed the red haired boy was startled and nearly fell off.

"Whoa mate how'd you do that?" he said to Draco.

"My Godfather taught me," Draco said as he sat down on the branch.

"Can you teach me?" Ron said.

"I'll have to ask him since he is my instructor, but you can't tell anyone not even my father because if he ever finds out then I will be in a lot of trouble." Draco said.

"Why is it bad?" Ron asked

"No but my father does not approve of anything a proper Malfoy should learn. In fact he thinks that I don't like making friends with guys like Crabbe and Goyle because I see them as beneath me," Draco replied.

"Well are they?" Ron asked.

"They are but you're not I mean no person should be treated like that," Draco replied.

"I wanted to say thanks for saving my hid there," Ron said.

"Not a problem, maybe I can visit your house for some time," Draco asked.

"My house? Why not your house?" Ron asked.

"Well...I am kind of embarrassed by it seeing as I am one of the wealthiest kids around. But I have nothing to show but books and drawings and a few other things. I think maybe your house would be better because well..." Draco tried to put his thoughts into words.

"I have a better family?" Ron said.

"Well I won't put past that but I would say a full family. I am an only child and my father...well I am sure you've met my father." Draco replied.

"Well I've seen him a few times and don't mind me saying this but he is rather a git now isn't he," Ron replied back.

Draco giggled behind his hands trying to keep quiet after all till the bell rang for class. Ron had difficulty getting down but Draco landed on his feet after performing a back flip. Ron was just as shocked to see that Draco could land like that.

"You and I have something in common my friend and for that I would love for you to meet my Godfather. My mother is the sweetest thing around other then Uncle Sev but other then that my house is rather dull," Draco replied as they walked into the building.

Ron looked at him as if he'd grown another head and then giggled, "My house is the exact opposite," he said as they entered the building and talked about his home in Ottery St. Catchpole. He also told him about all his siblings and parents and how the house looks like.

Draco smiled at that thought.

The rest of the day was spent doing their studies before it was time to go home.

It was repeated again the next day and the day after that. Both boys talking about home and random stuff. Turns out they had some things in common. Like Quidditch for example they both had their favorite teams.

Draco was loving the fact that he finally had a true friend.

Ron was loving the fact that he does not have to fight the other boy or compete with him.

Both boys for the rest of the time at school would study together and then play together. Draco helping Ron develop his muscles for freerunning.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

"Mum?" Draco said

"Yes Dear?" Narcissa Malfoy said to her son one day in Diagon Alley.

"Can Ron come over with me and Uncle Severus?" Draco asked.

"Ron? Your friend from school?" she asked.

"Yes," he said with eyes that shown how hopeful he is that she would say yes.

"Alright I will discuss this with your uncle Severus first to see if it is alright for Ron to come over for the summer and then I will contact Ron's parents to see if it is alright as well," Narcissa said with a smile.

Smiling Draco hugged his mother and ran off in an excited heap. He was glad Ron was coming for both boys will have a lot of fun at Uncle Severus's place.

THE BURROW, OTTERY ST. CATCHPOLE

A regal looking Eagle Owl stood on his perch just behind the large dining table at the Burrow. Molly and Arthur Weasely sat there with their meals long done and going over the letter that the owl brought.

"Ron dear, this letter is from the Malfoys why would they invite you to the home of their uncle?" Arthur said.

"Well me and Draco are mates now since he saved me from Crabbe and Goyle. He is nothing like his father preferring to read and spend his days studying then hanging out with those gits," Ron said

"Language Ronald!" his mother scolded him.

"Well I don't see why not," Arthur Weasley said.

"Besides it says here that they will not be staying at Malfoy Mannor they are staying with Severus Snape at Spinner's End." Arthur replied.

"Severus Snape? I've never seen the man for years! I've heard that he had gotten a job at Hogwarts as Potions Master after Slughorn retired." Molly replied.

"Yes, and from what Narcissa is saying here in this letter they will be staying with Severus. She also requests that we don't mention any of this to Lucius since the man is insufferable to begin with." Molly replied.

"Very well then Ron you are free to leave for Spinner's End. I will send a reply to see when the dates are," Arthur replied.

Ron could only leap for joy.

MALFOY MANNER

"Draco dear your friend's parents have replied to the letter I've sent them," Narcissa Malfoy said to her son.

"And?" Draco said while finishing his latest meal.

"They have accepted the request. I've also received a reply from your Uncle Severus and he has agreed to let Ron train with you," Narcissa replied.

Draco leaped from the table with joy and hugged his mother. He was muttering 'Thank You' the whole time.

Oh things will be interesting from now on.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6 Letters

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS. **

**A/n: Wow the followers and faves just keep going up and up the more I put in the chapters. It makes me feel so good inside. **

**Just so you know I started writing another fanfiction which is in the Assassin's Creed Section called 'Aquila' which is the story of Altair's sister who was cursed with immortality and the ability to shapeshift into a giant eagle (Got the Idea from Ducktales the Movie). So if you have time check it out. **

**Alright on with the latest chapter of...**

**THE BLACK EAGLE**

CHAPTER 6 LETTERS

PRIVATE DRIVE 1991

Petunia dreaded the day the letter finally arrived for Harry. It was a barn owl that delivered the letter to her nephew while he was eating breakfast with the rest of the family. All was calm till the bird flew in and landed softly on the table with a letter in its beak.

Petunia took the letter gently from the bird and it flew off. Opening the letter she began to read the invitation and let Harry read for himself. Harry's eyes widened at the sight of the letter and Petunia sighed.

"Well the time has come Harry where you would begin your training to be a magical," she said.

Harry looked down at his plate his appetite lost.

"Now don't feel bad Harry we can still write to you after all. We just need to get an owl to deliver it to you," Vernon said clapping the boy on the back of his shoulders.

"Thank you uncle, aunty I don't know what to say," Harry said.

"Well for starters cousin we should worry about getting your stuff. I've heard that magicals had a lot of things to worry about before they started school and I for one would want to get it as soon as possible," Dudley said with an excited smile.

Thought he was not magical that did not mean that Dudley himself was not going to finish his training. He was going to Smeltings a prestigious school for gifted young men but also he was going to receive his Assassin's training form another mentor there who was willing to train him.

Harry in the meantime was going to be training with his Aunt's friend at Hogwarts on the ways of Magical Assassins.

He just didn't know who that man was yet.

"Well dears there is a lot that has to be done before we can begin shopping. I have to send the reply back with this bird here," Petunia said looking outside the window where the owl waited.

Vernon was ahead of her and passed her the reply letter already signed by both himself and Petunia. He held up the letter and the owl gladly took it before flying off. A single feather was left on the table where Petunia gave it to Harry and told him to keep it to remember this day.

Harry was more then excited as he exited the kitchen to make his way up the stairs towards his room. His room was the smaller one next to Dudley's and there he had his stuff all over the place.

In order of course since Harry grew to be a very organized kid.

As he went through his stuff he was humming to himself as he nearly skipped around his room.

_I am going to be a wizard!_ He said excitedly.

It was then that he heard a knock on the door.

Looking up he saw his Aunt there with a smile on her face as she walked into the room. Harry ran up to her and gave her a hug before backing away.

"Now, now Harry I know you are excited but you do have to remember that you are still in training right?" she said to him.

Harry nodded, "I will not forget Aunt Petunia," Harry said.

"Good because my little Novice you will be studying under a different master and he won't be as reassuring as me," Petunia replied.

Harry nodded as she held him.

"So what now?" asked Harry.

"Now we wait for a reply letter from the school tell us what we need to get for your first day of class," Petunia said with a smile.

OTTERY ST CATCHPOLE THE BURROW

Ronald Weasely screamed in delight as he ran across the room and performed a black flip on the wall. His family watched in amusement as he ran across the room screaming and yelling in excitement. The letter from Hogwarts was on the table along with a shopping list of supplies for the other kids. Ron being the first year had to wait till the acceptance letter was returned before he gets this year's supply list.

As he danced around the room his parents were shocked as the amount of climbing and yelling he did while excited.

"Ron take that energy outside will you! We have gnomes again in the yard," Molly Weasely said to her son and opened the door.

Ron ran outside like an orange ball of energy chasing the gnomes that decided to trash his yard.

Arthur shook his head as he walked up behind his wife and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I don't remember being that excited to go to Hogwarts," he said.

"I think it was more along the lines of his friend Draco going to the same school as well," Mrs. Weasely said.

Arthur nodded as he went to send the reply letter and fill out the scholarship forms to help pay for his children's tuition. Seeing as they are a family in need Hogwarts has a special scholarship program for less fortunate wizarding folks to help pay for the school's expenses. He was also glad that Ron has a friend in Draco Malfoy something that shocked even Molly that day when they had gotten the letter from Draco's mother three years ago.

Since they had met three years ago the boys had been inseparable spending summers together with Draco's Godfather at Spinner's End. Since then Ronald has been more energetic then ever before and a lot more observant. He would talk for long periods of time when before he was really shy and quiet. It seems that his new friend gave him the courage that he once lacked.

Both elder Weaselys were happy for their son as they feared he would become a clingy, withdrawn, and rather jealous boy since his brothers had everything first. Now however Ron has something to brag about and that was his time spent with Draco. The boys were inseparable and they would constantly play for hours on end from strategy games to just reading.

In fact Ron's confidence went up so much that his teachers commented on his grades as well. Both Molly and Arthur were glad that their son has something to hold on to.

They even bonded with Draco's mother Narcissa who was more then happy that her son has a true friend.

"Speaking of which," Molly said as she watched her son throw out the gnomes.

She walked over towards their own Errol who was waiting to deliver some letters.

MALFOY RESIDENCE

Draco was at least more dignified when it came to his letter. His parents were happy that he was able to be accepted into Hogwarts. His father was on the board of directors for the school and it pleases him that his son would be following in his footsteps. Lucius has high expectations in his son and Draco was doing well to live up to them. He ate with dignity and poise things that a Malfoy needs to live up to because of his lineage.

"This is exciting father I can't wait to tell Uncle Severus that I would be seeing more of him," he said as he excused himself and ran out of the room.

"He is growing up to be a fine young man Lucius," Narcissa said to her husband.

"Yes, Severus is teaching him well that much I can assure you. With the extra tutelage he will be making grades at Hogwarts and bring our family honor," he said looking as poised as always.

"Yes he would my dear, yes he would," Narcissa replied.

HOGWARTS

Severus Snape stood on a high branch overlooking the school from the distant Forbidden Forest. It stood up tall in the evening light and only the barest forms of lights lit the windows of the impressive school.

Soon it will be well lit with children returning from summer break and new students to start teaching.

But this year will be different he could feel it.

"Back again I see," a raspy voice said and Severus turned to see a giant spider creep up to him from the branches.

"Hello Bael," Severus replied before turning once again towards the school.

"I could not help but notice that your mind is trouble this year Severus. Tell me what bothers you?" the spider asked.

"This year I have new recruits to train in our order," he said.

"And this is different then any other year because?" the spider asked well aware of Severus's true affiliations and his secret training sessions with new Assassins.

"Harry Potter will be joining our ranks," Severus replied.

"The boy that the Templars top hunter could not kill?" Bael asked.

"The very same though this time I've also got to contend with the Weasely boy and Malfoy's son seeing as I am already training him to fight," Severus replied.

"I know you will do well Severus. Salazar would not think you weak as to train the future of your Order. Already word has reached us that your ranks have grown thin and the Templars are gaining a firm foothold on your hiding places. You need more wizards in your ranks to hide your people," the spider said sagely.

"I know, and I also know that your father Aragog has grown rather unstable lately," Severus said.

"Yes, his has recently gone blind with his old age and can no longer hunt like he used to. My mother has grown deathly ill and would soon be parting this world as well. Both are dying Severus and Hagrid would be in danger when they finally pass," the spider said sadly.

"What about you Bael?" Severus replied.

"I am but one of a few who would keep our father's word and honor his deeds. But there are those who would love to feast on the flesh of the children at this school. The only thing protecting the children is the Basilisk that sleeps in the chambers under the castle. I am one of the few spiders who am not afraid of the serpent and will forcefully speak its name to the others. They hate me for this Severus and I am an outcast amongst my kind," Bael replied.

"I understand my friend seeing as you are the eldest child of all your brothers and sisters," Severus said.

"I know Severus and if the Potter child were to come to Hogwarts then I hope he will have an open enough mind to know the truth when it is presented to him," the spider said.

"I know my friend and I do hope that when the time comes then we shall see about our young Potter's training." Severus said.

"Safety and Peace Severus," Bael said before disappearing into the now dark forest.

"Safety and Peace Bael," Severus replied before he too disappeared and a black eagle flew off towards the school.

**A/n: Sorry this is so short I have been busy with work and writing down my new fic which is called 'Aquila' which as you read in the beginning is in the Assassins creed section. So I just finished this part and YAY they have their Hogwarts letters!**

**Now it is up to buying school supplies and getting the first year started. **

**Till then ALOHA! hehehehehe**


	8. Chapter 7 Diagon Alley

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS. **

**A/n: you guys are the best**

**THE BLACK EAGLE**

**Chapter 7: Diagon Alley**

Harry had been amazed when they first entered Diagon Alley just a week after they had received their confirmation letter into Hogwarts. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were reluctant to go into the Magical World, but Dudley had been excited.

They entered the Leaky Cauldron the Wizarding Inn in London as instructed and met Tom the Inn Keeper. When he saw Harry he was more then excited to finally meet 'The Boy Who Lived,' something that Aunt Petunia warned Harry about.

All the other witches and wizards came up to poor Harry and started crowding the boy until Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia blocked their way. The look of danger on Aunt Petunia's face was priceless to say the least. Backing away they allowed them to near the brick wall that would take them to the alley.

Tom knowing that they are not magical opened the door for them and allowed them into the streets. The alley itself was full of magical folks coming and going as they pleased. Harry was curious and yet frightened at the same time which was good for the adults. It means that he would stay close to them.

Dudley on the other hand was more then excited at seeing magic first and foremost up close and personal. He saw many things come to life before him and animals coming and going. It was like stepping back into time for him. His father had to hold his hand to keep him close at all times.

"Now first on our list is to get money from Gringotts the wizarding bank," Petunia said having come here before years ago with Lily.

The family made their way through the crowds towards the large building at the end of the alley. There in fine marble was the famed wizard's bank. Harry could make out the sign 'Gringotts' on the front and a warning off to the side.

"Best be cautious here people the Goblins that run this bank don't take kindly to thieves. That includes you Dudley I would rather keep you in one piece then see you chopped to shreds by those goblins," Petunia said as she led them in.

There was a lot of noise when they entered as people of all sorts walked around getting things done. Harry was amazed at the tellers and since his aunt mentioned them to be goblins. They all started looking at the small family when Petunia walked up to one of the tellers.

"Excuse me sir but we would like to get into vault 313," Petunia said handing him the key.

The teller looked at them and their dress and knew they weren't wizarding folks. Showing off his teeth he glared down at them, "And just who might you be?" he growled.

"Petunia Dursley formerly Petunia Evans, sister of Lily Potter," Petunia replied.

"How do I know you are she?" the Goblin asked.

Petunia lifted up her left hand and lowered her ring finger, "_Laa shay'a waqi'un mutlaq bale kouloun moumkin__"_ was her response.

The goblin nodded satisfied and escorted them towards the back where they boarded a trolley that would take them to the vault. When they boarded the trolley the Goblin handed them all bags, "Just in case you get sick," he said more to Vernon then to the rest.

The ride was like that of a roller coaster and of course thankfully no one had gotten sick. Dizzy yes but sick no.

When they finally reached the vault number 313 the room was empty of course since there is no one else on this level. The goblin led them towards the end of the vault seeing it was one of the high security ones. Harry was amazed by the sheer size of it. Looking up it was then that he noticed movement on the top of a pillar. Using his eagle vision Harry could see the faint blue of an ally not far above him.

A very big ally.

The creature slithered down towards him. Its massive size rivals that of anything Harry has seen before.

"Boy what are you doing?" the goblin asked and Harry turned off his eagle vision to stare at the creature in front of him.

He looked to the Goblin who was very nervous when the creature approached. Harry reached out his hand slowly and the animal took a sniff before lowering its head to allow him to pet it. The boy stroked the creature above the eye as it purred in contentment.

"Amazing," the Goblin said as he came near. The creature reared up and Harry slowly held its snout with his tiny hands and stroked it soothing it.

"He is a friend," Harry stated.

The goblin was impressed as Harry continued to stroke the creature while he proceeded to open the door for Petunia. When he was done he allowed Petunia to go in and gather the money she would need to get Harry's school supplies. When they closed the vault Harry was still petting the dragon.

"Does he have a name?" Harry asked the goblin.

"We do not name our dragons only number them," the goblin replied.

"What is this dragon's number?" Harry asked.

"313 the same as the vault," the goblin replied.

"Well you said he is a dragon yes?" Harry asked and the Goblin nodded.

"Well can he breathe fire?" Harry asked.

"Yes, all our dragons can breathe fire they are only guardian the most valued of vaults in our bank. Since yours is obviously a well guarded vault that is why he is here." the Goblin replied.

"Well I think I have the perfect name for him what do you say _Smaug_," Harry replied back.

Smaug was more then happy with his name and rubbed his head against Harry's once again. The Goblin was indeed curious as they headed towards the trolley.

"I did not know that Lily left her son this much money," Vernon stated for the first time watching as Dudley joined Harry in petting the dragon.

"Yes, well James was from a wealthy family so he shared some of his expenses to help with building Harry's trust fund. That check from child services for Harry is from this trust fund. The Magical folks really know how to take care of their children if they are put into foster homes." Petunia replied.

"I see and does this um...I am sorry if this sounds rude sir but what are you to be exact?" Vernon asked.

The Goblin smirked, "I am a goblin sir and we take care of the Wizarding World's finances," he said.

"Well sir it is a pleasure to meet you I am Vernon Dursley Petunia's husband," Vernon said extending his hand. The Goblin was startled at this and slowly extended his own hand to Vernon's in a brief but firm handshake.

"We goblins are not well like in the Wizarding World only because we had rebelled a few times from our magical masters. I like you Muggles better you have more manners then half the Wizards and Witches around here," the Goblin stated before bowing to Petunia, "And I like _Assassins_ even better as they treat us like equals."

Petunia smiled, "Well met my friend I can see the world here has not changed much," she said.

"Oh but it has my dear people here on this side have grown more ignorant of the happenings of the world around them. We have noticed that they grow more content day by day as the Templars grow more in number. The Assassins are weak now are growing weaker still. I fear that if you don't get new recruits soon your lines will be lost," the Goblin stated.

Petunia looked down, "I know my friend things have been bad. My own home has been constantly watched by at least two Templar lackeys and one of Dumbledore's people. I have to have Harry constantly watch for them to see where they are hiding. It was as if they are waiting for the boy to reach maturity before they take him away from me," Petunia said.

"That is why it is important for us to ensure that Harry has what he needs to survive dear," Vernon said as he took his wife's hand.

Petunia could only glance at her husband before a soft smile broke form her face. "You're right dear," she said as she leaned against him.

"Um sir," Dudley said to the Goblin.

"Yes," the Goblin asked turning to him.

"Why is it that the Magical Folks hate you so much?" he asked innocently.

The goblin smiled, "Oh it is a long story,"

A FEW HOURS LATER

It had taken them some time for the Goblin to finish his tale much to the disappointment of the two boys but they had to get moving.

"When will I see you again brother?" Petunia asked.

"I will always be here so when you need something just remember," he said, "Nothing is true, Everything is Permitted," she said before bending down and giving the Goblin a hug.

They exited the bank with little to no trouble seeing as no one noticed how long it took for the Goblin to deal with the Muggles. Most Magical folk probably thought that they were asking a lot of questions about money and currency in the Wizarding world.

Vernon did not say a word when they exited the building till they are finally out.

"So is he like you?" he whispered and Petunia nodded, "Very much so the Goblins are one of our allies and some even became part of the order. We accept any creature into our ranks from the Magical world. They have been the most help to us in the long run." she said and look down at her list.

"Alright we need to start shopping for your supplies Harry. So why don't we start with your trunk so we can put all your stuff inside ok?" she said.

Harry nodded still getting used to seeing things flying around when they should have been still. Petunia took this time to observer her surroundings to make sure that they are not being followed. As they entered the storage shop called _Marco's Trunks for All Things Storage_ Harry could see the various trunks of all sizes against the wall and so forth. There was a sign that said that many of them are for sale for Hogwarts Students.

Petunia looked up at the man selling the trunks a rather middle aged wizard judging by his robes and attire. He was being the counter working on a new trunk when Petunia cleared her throat.

"Excuse me sir," she said and the man turned around.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes I would like to buy a trunk for my nephew please, he is starting his first year at Hogwarts," she said.

The man looked at her and then at her husband and son. From their clothes he knew they were not wizarding folk that was for sure.

"Which boy is the one going to Hogwarts?" he asked.

"My nephew is the dark haired one," Petunia said.

The man looked at the boy up and down and when he finally looked at his scar did his eyes go wide.

"Ha, Harry Potter?" he said.

The said boy backed away nervous when the man came forward with a smile on his face. He was stopped however by Vernon as he stepped in front of the man with a glare on his face. Snapping out of it the man took out his measuring tape and began to make measurements around the boy.

"Why would you need that for?" Petunia asked.

"Because I like my trunks to match the owners of course. This measuring tape is to see how much room I need to make in his trunk. I spell my trunks to carry more things inside then the normal Muggle ones," he said proudly.

Vernon watched his suspiciously as he walked around the shop with them following asking questions like...'what are his hobbies? And clothes sizes, things that normal people don't ask.

Finally after an hour of questioning and walking around the shop the man finally stopped and pulled out a trunk from the back shelf. It was dark cherry wood with black metal brackets around it. Opening it up he inspected the inside before walking over to them.

"Alright here you go this one has deep storage areas for your potions ingredients. It also has a bookshelf inside for your books so you can put however amount of books in there. There is also a clothes storage for your uniforms and playtime clothing. It also has a feather weight charm on it so you won't feel the weight of it on you when you carry it onto the train," he said.

"Well can you lock it so that no one but the owner can open it?" Petunia asked.

"Of course! It is even charmed to where only the owner has access to it! If anyone were to open it without the owner's consent all they would find is an empty trunk with nothing in it. The spell is to ensure that if you have anything dangerous in there like say a potion's assignment that you don't want someone to tamper with, (trust me I've had those problems before). Then all they would find is an empty trunk. I make sure that such precautions take place especially with womens trunks. You never know if some sort of stalker comes into your room and steals from you," he said.

Petunia has such a trunk at home where she keeps her Assassin's equipment.

"Alright we will take this one," she said and the man smiled.

"He gives me the creeps Aunt Petunia," Harry stated as they exited the shop.

"Don't worry Harry a lot of wizards are like that. Now that we gotten your trunk we should get you your school robes dear," she said and Harry followed her towards the next shop down the street.

Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions was the rather large shop off to the side near the Ice Cream shop. Petunia gave Vernon and Dudley some money to get something to eat while she and Harry went to get his clothes.

When they entered the shop a rather young woman in her mid thirties stood there to greet them.

"Hogwarts dears?" she asked.

"Yes, this is my nephew's first year there," she said and the woman nodded.

She then led them towards the back where they are going to get measured for their uniforms. As Harry stood on a stool to get his measurements he spotted another boy also getting measured. The boy who slick blonde almost silvery hair looked at Harry with curiosity in his eyes.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" the boy asked.

"Yes, this is my first year," Harry replied.

"Same here I hope we can become friends," the boy said.

Harry smiled at that and before the boy could ask for his name a woman came and retrieved the other kid. The boy waved goodbye before walking away with whom Harry would assume was his mother.

Harry was left by himself when a rather elderly woman came with another measuring tape. This time the tape moved on its own taking measurements for her while she wrote down the sizes with her quill and parchment? Muttering to herself she quickly left Harry on the stool while Petunia came to retrieve him.

They had left with a large sum of clothes, uniforms, dress robes (that aunt Petunia managed to make sure did not make Harry look like an overgrown turkey.) Travel clothes and such and also some new casual clothes for when he gets free time at the school.

They then entered the book shop Florish and Blotts and gotten Harry's school books without and problem. They also gotten some casual reading materials for Harry's enjoyment including some history novels and fictional stories for him to read. They also traveled to the Owl Emporium to get an owl for Harry to send messages home to his family. Harry almost instantly fell in love with a beautiful young Snowy Owl that was on sale. So Petunia helped him get it along with treats and care items for the owl. She however did not like the owl cage that they had to get for the owl.

Owls are not creatures meant to be behind a cage and she knew that Harry felt the same. Plus she did not have to worry about the owl running off as Magical Owls are bound to their owners for life. It was a master/familiar bond that Petunia remembers from when Lily brought home her cat Midnight.

Lily

Oh how she misses her sister dearly. She also purchased and owl for Dudley seeing as the two can have something in common. Both boys seemed to be hungry as she left the owl shop and headed over to where Vernon and Dudley were busy eating some fish and chips. Both Dursley men were nearly done when Harry and Petunia arrived with Harry's trunk. Petunia actually enjoyed that trunk since it was light enough for her to carry and it has a special charm on it that all Petunia has to do is lift it up with both hands and it shrinks to the size of a small hot wheels car for her to put in her pocket.

Harry on the other hand was enjoying the sights. He sat down next to Dudley who held out his plate and began to tell him about the shops he had been too. Dudley was excited when Petunia gave him his owl. The bird chirped happily from his cage and was more then happy when Dudley let him out and shared his fish and chips. The bird was a small African pygmy owl with its light blue feathers and dark mask.

Dudley was talking to Harry about his day with his dad exploring the Alley and seeing all the sights. He even bought some posters and books as well for him to read. The owls were both getting attention as Harry also let his snowy owl out to be stroked and gain attention.

When lunch was finished they walked further into the Alley and since it was kind of late a bunch of people walked off and headed home. The Dursleys however were still shopping so they walked around getting the rest of Harry's supplies. Since nothing happened yet Petunia was glad as they neared the last shop on their trip Ollivander's Wand Shop. Petunia remembers that shop well since her sister came here years ago for a wand.

Looking at the sign she was glad it was still open. Escorting Harry and the others in the bell above the door rang. Petunia smirked at the sound of it since it was of a higher pitch then a normal bell. A sound was heard as a man walked out from behind some shelves.

"Will be with you shortly let me put these away," said an old raspy voice.

"Take your time Mr. Ollivander we just walked in," Petunia said.

"That voice!" he said and quickly they could hear someone shuffling in a hurry behind the shelf.

Sure enough when the man emerged a huge smile was on his face. "Petunia! It has been years how have you been!" he said and gave Petunia a hug.

"I have been good Mr. Ollivander this is my husband Vernon," she said indicating Vernon who shook his hand firmly, "My son Dudley and my nephew Harry," she said pointing to the two boys.

"Harry Potter?" he said noticing the scar.

Harry ducked down embarrassed because he was constantly getting attention. He expected the man to just go up and try to shake his hand and mutter things to touch the boy but Ollivander just stood back and looked at him.

"My he is a shy one," Ollivander said looking at Harry with a thoughtful gaze then he turned to the older Dursleys, "Is your son going to Hogwarts too?" he asked.

"No, Dudley is not," Petunia replied.

"Well that is not too bad then," he said and went behind to get some wands.

"One thing you should know Mr. Potter and I am sure your Aunt knows this is that the Wand chooses the master not the other way around," he said coming back with a few boxes to place in front of the Dursleys.

"You folks might want to stand on the other side of that line so that way you don't get effected by any stray spells," Ollivander said pointing to the line closest to the door.

The Dursleys quickly retreated behind the faded white line while he had Harry try out some wands.

"Alright try this one out Ebony with Dragon Heart Strings 11 inches," he said.

Harry tried it out but it only exploded in his hand.

"Alright lets try another one," Ollivander said before they tried yet another one.

They then tried wand after wand for nearly two hours with no success. Till finally after the room turned a bright pink color Ollivander had decided to end it.

"Hmm you are a tricky one Mr. Potter I wonder..." he said and went in the back to shuffle through some things till at last he came out with a particular box.

"Ok try this one thirteen inches Holy with Phoenix feather core," he said.

Harry tried it out but it burned his hand.

Scratching his head Ollivander picked up the wand and examined it, "Curious," he said.

"What is?" Harry asked.

"Well I would have at least expected this wand to at least be the one but I was wrong," he said putting it back in its case.

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"Because the phoenix who gave his feathers to make this wand also gave another. The one who gave you that scar," he said pointing to Harry's forehead.

Harry reached up and felt along the ragged scar. Before looking at the wand.

"Ok...so you would think that the wand would accept me because of it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, as the residue magic from the brother wand would have left a signature. I was wrong so lets see if we could find...wait," he said.

He then turned around and faced Harry, "Harry Potter can you sense if a person is a friend or foe?" he asked.

"Um yes, Aunt Petunia makes me see people to know if they are friendly or not why?" Harry asked.

Ollivander thought about it for a minute before walking in the back to get a wand from the very depths of his shop. It took about ten minutes before he came out with the wand in hand.

Alright here try this one Pistachio wood 13 inches with a Masyaf Eagle feather," he said handing Harry the wand.

Harry took the wand and instantly he felt a comforting warmth spread through him. His body began to glow with an ethereal light before it vanished once more to be replaced with a happy Ollivander.

"My, my he will not be happy to hear this which makes me happy," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said.

"Well Mr. Potter I've known of your kind for a very long time. It is not everyday that people like you come into this shop to buy a wand. The last group who came in here were your parents and their friends. I will not mutter a word in here because there are eyes and ears listening that is why I am whispering this to you. You see dark forces wanted you to take the phoenix wand but your natural magic has other priorities. That wand is the only one left of its kind. Others like it have been destroyed throughout the centuries the feathers lost. But I managed to create one with the last feather and it now has chosen a master." he said happily.

"What happened to the bird who owned this feather?" Harry asked.

"He died eight hundred years ago. The owner is actually an animagus who wanted others like him to have a chance in fighting the forces out to enslave us all. So he plucked his own feathers and given them out to every wand maker in the known world at the time. Hoping that they would find their way to those who are deemed worthy to wield such wands. So far the wands have been lost to history as their owners have been killed off and their wands destroyed. But I managed to obtain the last one form my father who had it passed down to him. The wand makers in my family were unable to figure out what would be the best material for this feather. I finally figured it out of course after some studying and managed to make the wand. It has been in my care for fifty three years Mr. Potter and year I've waited for the right person to come in an claim it. Now that person has finally arrived." he said happily.

"That is why you've known my Aunt for so long?" he asked.

"Yes, your kind has helped my family for centuries and we in turn have remained allies. Check your senses I will prove to be a friend," he said.

Harry's eyes went from green to gold to see for himself and sure enough Ollivander glowed a bright blue. Blue he had come to know as being friendly while red as foe.

Harry smiled, "Thank you sir, how much is it?" Harry asked.

"Seven Galleons," Ollivander said and Petunia gladly paid for the wand before they headed out.

Harry headed out with his new wand studying it. The wood is dark with a very fine finish to it. The intricate designs on it were clearly Arabic that much Harry can tell form his language studies. He could feel the power radiating in that wand as he placed it in his trunk. When he closed it Petunia then tucked it into her pocket and headed back towards the entrance way since it was already starting to get dark.

When they exited the alley both boys looked ready to drop from their exciting day. Petunia and Vernon wasted no time at all going to the car and driving back to Surrey they have quite a bit of things to discuss along the way home.

Already events are starting to take shape as Harry Potter nears his first year at Hogwarts but that is another episode. See ya.

**A/n: Alright folks listen up there is a double trouble hurricane breathing down my neck named Iselle and Julio so I might not be able to post anything for a while. So I apologize if this chapter is full of grammar errors but I am trying to post this before I have to head over to work and wait out the storm. So wish me luck folks and keep those reviews, favs and follows coming aloha. **

**blackdragon **


	9. Chapter 8 Kings Cross Templar

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND ASSASSINS CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

**A/n: I would like to say a huge apology to those who were on my follows list for the lack of updates. I had issues with real life with Tropical Storm Iselle (That never touched my side of the island!) so updates were slow. So just to let you all know that all my updates are going to slow down for a bit as I am doing some things fanart related. That and working on my comic book series 'Project I.C.A.R.U.S.' so it will slow down a bit. Don't worry I have not abandoned the story so you are safe for now. **

**Anyways on with the story. **

**THE BLACK EAGLE**

**Chapter 08: Kings Cross Templar**

It was finally time to bid his family farewell. Harry was nervous as he stood at King's Cross Station in London ready to board the Hogwarts Express to his new school. His cousin Dudley was already hugging him goodbye and refused to let him go. Aunt Petunia was also in tears for her nephew was leaving her side and protection. She knew though that it was for the best since she knows nothing about magic save for the basics. She knew how to detect magic and brew potions but that's as far as her knowledge goes. Every Assassin is trained in the arts of magic one way or another. If one does not have an aptitude for it they are only trained in the basics such as detection and potions. Which anyone can do if they are not magical in nature.

Harry on the other hand is magical so she has to pass on her mentorship to another who is also like Harry. Only then can one who takes over teach Harry how to truly be a magical Assassin as rare as they are nowadays.

Vernon was the only one who was not able to make it because he had to work but he sends his well wishes. Harry hugged his aunt one last time before looking at the instructions on the ticket.

"Um Aunt Petunia there is no 3/4's between platforms 9 and 10," Harry said.

"Use your gift Harry there is a portal at one of the pillars," Petunia replied.

Harry wanted to smack himself, _of course!_

He saw the world fade to gray as the colorless people came into view along with the whites of innocents. It was then that he finally saw the white of the pillar.

"I see it Auntie!" he said

"Good now Dudley and I can't follow you I'm sorry, but we can give you one more hug before we go?" that last part ended as a question and Harry rushed up to her and gave her a very long and tight hug.

"I will miss you Auntie," he said grabbing his things from her and headed over to the pillar where he saw the light.

"We love you Harry and don't forget that!" Petunia said.

Harry waved his hand before disappearing into the pillar.

When he emerged it was like chaos as people rushed to get kids onto the train. Harry quickly ushered into people as they constantly bumped and shoved to get everything onboard. As he walked around trying to get his bearings he could hear the sounds of the conductor yelling for an 'All Aboard!' not too far off.

Harry sighed as he quickly made his way towards the train his hand in his pocket to try and control his nervousness.

He had never been away from his family before, and he was very nervous by it. And just to show his nervousness he would often times change his vision to see the people in colors to stay safe. As he neared the train however his sights caught something he thought he only saw back home.

There was a person standing there was glowing red.

Their red aura was sudden as Harry backed away slowly trying to get closer to the train before he was in trouble. Switching back to normal vision he was suddenly assaulted by the sight of a rather pompous looking man as he stared at the train. His features were dark as his appearance, He showed an air of arrogance that can only be described as something that Harry could not place his foot on. It was a cold air that reeks of no good.

He wore very lavish robes with his portly belly sticking out and his light strawberry red hair greased down like it has never been washed. Harry was certain that this man was not out to kill him.

That is until the man turned towards Harry.

It was also then that Harry faintly noticed the cross protruding from the man's robes.

His aunt warned him about the cross.

It was not the Christian Cross that he became familiar with. Rather is was the red cross that his aunt made him remember for the rest of his life. A cross with all sides evenly put out with split ends.

The cross of a Crusader...

The Cross of the Knights Templar.

Suddenly the man came towards Harry and the boy was shaking from his head to his toe.

"Is there something wrong boy?" he asked him.

Harry shook his head though he knows that something was wrong.

"Well why were you staring at me like that?" the man asked.

"I wasn't staring at you honest I was just wondering if you could...um help me for I seem to have lost my trunk and owl cage," Harry quickly replied.

"No doubt one of the conductors has already loaded it onto the train. Tell me boy what is your name?" he asked.

Harry had to think quickly before this man could do him harm. _Never fall for __their__ trick__s__ Harry for Templars are known for their silvery tongues and gile nature. Treat every word he says with distrust and caution and when the time is right __**run**_ his aunt's words spoke in his head when she would ask him to look for the red people.

She also told him that when he is fully trained he would be able to defend himself from men such as these. Right now however Harry has to be twice as tricky to avoid being taken by this man.

"My name is..._think Harry think..._Thorin! Thorin Oakenshield my mother was as seamstress and my father was a wine maker," Harry said trying to sound convincing.

_Thank you for having me read The Hobbit Aunt Petunia_ Harry thought as the man looked him over.

"Well _Thorin_ I have never heard of you mother and father before?" the man said.

"Um they are not well known because they live so far from everyone. Mother had me just before she lost her ability to have children. She is rather up there in years," Harry said trying to back away as the whistle started to blow.

"I better get going the train is about to leave," Harry said as he started to walk away into the crowd.

"Where do you think you're going boy? I thought you wanted to find your trunk?" the man asked.

"You said so yourself the conductor probably put it on the train. So I am going to ask him if he has seen it so if you would excuse me," Harry said as he started to make his way towards the train.

_Hide in plain sight! Hide in plain sight!_ Harry thought to himself as he recited the second tenant of the Creed.

The man continued to chase him as Harry ducked and weaved amongst the gathering of magicals and only noticed that they had thinned since he had gotten here. As he neared the train the man began to run much to Harry's dismay and so he too began to run.

"Come back here kid!" he said to Harry as the boy ran as fast as his legs could carry him thanking his Aunt for making him run with weights on his legs. The weights helped to strengthen his legs and make them stronger. Which in turn makes him faster.

Harry ran as fast as he could and was surprised that the portly man could keep up with him even with his great weight. Then again his aunt did warn that magicals were more physically fit then they appeared. Harry saw the train start to move as the whistle was blown. The man quickly tried to catch up to Harry as the boy ran through the crowds before seeing a pile of crates off to the side and quickly climbed up them and across the beams hoping to catch the train.

The man was surprisingly agile as he too struggled up the crates to catch Harry. The boy ran as fast as he could across the beams to the surprise of many magicals.

"Get back here you little menace," he said.

Leaping from the beam Harry then did a front flip and landed on the roof of the train. The train quickly picked up speed as it sped away from the station. Just before the last cart left the building the man leaped onto the train and Harry found himself staring at the man in fear.

"Where are you running off to Thorin?" the man said. It was with luck that the wind hid Harry's scar or else he would know instantly who it was that he was addressing.

"Why are you following me?" Harry demanded as they are on the roof of the train.

"I don't know maybe I like little boys that all," he said and Harry knew instantly that this was a low level Templar. His aunt told him as much. Low levels usually are the scum of the organization the lawless bunch who do the dirty work. They are also more prone to do nasty things...like hurt little boys.

Harry knew that he was in trouble and bolted across the roof of the train towards the windows.

MEANWHILE

Draco and Ron had finally found each other and were talking about the upcoming year at Hogwarts. One of the topics they were talking about was Harry Potter.

"I've heard that Harry Potter is attending this year at Hogwarts," Ron said.

"So," Draco replied.

"What do you mean 'So' he is the 'Boy who Lived' the most famous Wizard in all of Britain," said Ron.

"Ronald he was only a baby when it happened! He probably doesn't remember anything about Voldemort. I've heard that he was raised in the Muggle World so he probably doesn't know that he is popular," Draco replied.

"You're probably right. Maybe we can be make friends with him?" Ron said.

"Yeah show him the fun stuff about the wizarding world," Draco said with a smirk.

Just then they heard footsteps on the roof of the car and looking outside at the trees the shadow of the train formed on the trunks and leaves as they passed. Both Ron and Draco looked at each other before looking outside at the shadows.

MEANWHILE

Harry was frozen at the sight of the man coming closer. The man then made a grab at Harry only to have him leap away from him over the side of the train. The man ran towards the side only to find that boy gone. Trying to run off the train he did not see the form right under him until the last minute.

Harry clung to one of the windows while the man looked down at him.

"Well Thorin I would say that this was a most extravagant day isn't it?" The man said leering.

Harry clung to the window as he tried to crawl away from the man towards the nearest door. The windows did not give him much in the way of hand purchases but years of freerunning and Parkour training have him gripping even the tiniest cracks.

By now the other students began to notice the boy clinging to the window and the shadow of a man on the edge. Most began to panic as they saw the boy clinging on for dear life.

MEANWHILE

Both Ron and Draco heard the other kids shouting and both pulled open the window to see what the noise was about.

There clinging to the window was a boy trying to escape the clutches of a man on the roof. He was trying to move but there was a lack of purchase.

"Shit Ron we need to help him!" Draco said switching to Eagle Vision like how his uncle Severus taught him. What he saw was something that he thought he would never see.

The boy was shining bright blue but the man above them was red. Switching back he looked up at the man and barely could make out something on his neck.

"What is it Drake?" Ron asked from where he was trying to see outside.

"Ron hand me your viewer?" he said

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out his telescope that Percy had given him the year before. Taking the thing in his hands he zoomed in on the necklace the man had.

The red cross was all he saw.

"Shit!" Draco cursed as he gotten in.

"What?" Ron asked.

"We got to help the boy there is a Templar on the roof of the train," Draco said.

"What?" Ron shot up and Draco was running out of the door with Ron in pursuit.

Both boys ran down the cars till at last they came to the car with the boy clinging to the window. Ron ran to the window while the other kids were watching and pulled it open. The wind blew as they pulled the boy into the car and shut the window behind them. The boy was huffing and puffing as he was helped up.

"Thanks," he said

"No problem," Draco said as he shook hands with him.

"No time to chat mates, looks like our large friend outside is about to come down after us," Ron said pointing to the shadow.

"Crap we need to hide him," Draco said as they ran back to their own car.

"I can hide up there," the boy said and quickly leaped onto the baggage shelf and hid behind the bags. Both boys sat down to pretend like nothing happened. Ron pulled out a few Exploding Snap Cards and they started to play.

It was about ten minutes later that a man came walking through the train looking for something. He opened the door and looked at the two boys before disappearing down the track. Ron quickly gotten up to look out the door.

The man was walking away from their box. He waited till he had gotten to the next box before breathing a sigh of relief as he closed the door.

"Ok he is gone you can come out now," Ron said to the other boy.

Moving the bags aside the boy leaped back down and sat down much to his relief.

"That was close," the boy said.

"I should say you gave us a scare then mate," Ron said as he sat down.

"What is a boy like you doing on the train roof with that man chasing you?" Draco asked.

"I was making sure that I was not being followed," the boy said. Draco noticed his dark hair was disheveled and sticking out all over the place. His bangs hid his eyes a bit till the boy moved them out of the way.

And that is when he noticed the scar for the first time.

Both Draco and Ron gasped when they saw the scar for the first time.

"You're Harry Potter!" Ron blurted which earned a slap on the back of the head from Draco.

"What was that for!" Ron protested and Draco rolled his eyes, "Forgive my imbecile of a friend he tends to forget his manners. I am Draco Malfoy and this is Ronald Weasley glad to be of service to you Mr. Potter," Draco said a little more politely.

"Thank you for the help that man tried to use me. You see I was looking for any possible danger when I ran into him. I faked my name so he does not know who I was and tried to board the train, but he followed me and you know the rest," Harry replied.

"That man was a Templar and those bloody bastards should be thrown off the train next time," Ron said which earned him an elbow from Draco.

"You and your mouth!" Draco hissed.

"He is one of us Drake I can tell for no other kid can run on the top of the train like that and climb off the side." Ron explained.

Draco eyed him before showing his hand with the left ring finger lowered, "Nothing is true," he said.

Harry repeated the gesture, "Everything is Permitted," was the reply.

Draco was stunned to say the least the most famous wizard around was an Assassin in training just like them! He looked at Harry closer and found that the boy indeed carried himself like an Assassin. Humble but trying to blend in and it was then that they all felt something was wrong.

The door suddenly swung open and the Templar they are trying to avoid came storming through the car and grabbed Harry from his collar.

"I have you Thorin!" he said holding the boy up and Harry struggled against his grip screaming at the man to let him go. Then remembering his training kicked the man as hard as he could in the groin.

The man fell down in pain while Draco slammed the man's head with the door. The man fell back on the other side of the door while Draco slammed it shut and locked it.

"We need to get out of here!" Ron said

"Thorin? As in _Thorin Oakenshield _From the Hobbit?" Draco said over at Harry.

"Hey I could not tell him my real name," Harry said.

The man tried to get at the three of them when Ron opened the window and the three of them climbed out. Seeing the boys suddenly leave the train he took off after them. They crawled along the windows to the surprise of the students in the other cars. The Templar was once again on the roof of the train trying to get a hold of them as he ran along the length of the train.

"You boys will make fine entertainment this evening!" he said.

"You don't know who I am do you!" Draco shouted up at him.

"Why are you running then?" he said when he finally pulled his wand and Accio all three boys to him.

Since now no one can see him the Templar bound them all together with a flick of his wand. Licking his lips he moved closer to them a happy smile on his face.

"I would not touch me if I were you if my father hears about this you will pay dearly!" Draco shouted at him giving a glance at the other two.

"I don't care if your father happens to be the Minister of Magic I will have my fun with you boys. Then I will see if they are any willing girls before I have to make my report which I am omitting the part about having fun," he said.

The three boys glared at him as he moved first to Harry as he backed away.

"But first I will have my fun with you Thorin," he said as he grabbed Harry.

The wind blew away from his head so unfortunately it also revealed his scar. Shocked the man dropped Harry again.

"Shit! You're Harry Potter!" he said in surprise.

"And I am Draco Malfoy son of Lucius Malfoy you git now let us go!" Draco shouted at him.

The man however turned towards them with an evil gleam in his eye as he grabbed Harry again.

"I don't think so! I've always wanted to taste the flesh of the famous Harry Potter it makes me drool with lust thinking of it." the man said as he started to lick at Harry's bound form.

Disgusted Harry struggled but the binding spell he was under rendered him useless. Then just as he felt the man reach for him something happened.

"_REDUCTO_!" someone shouted and the Templar was thrown off but not before grabbing onto the next car.

Another wizard came running towards them his wand out and ready to fight. He was joined by a witch both of them ready for combat.

The Templar rose from the car and glared at them. He then started to fire spells at them but the two only fought back as best they could. The wizard was the one doing the fighting while the witch came to help them out of the binds. Waving her wand she freed them and they quickly scrambled up and away from the fighting.

But the Templar was not done with them yet.

Casting a spell he made the train slippery as the boys tripped and slid along the edge of the cars. The other two magicals tried to catch them only for the kids to fall from the train and catch onto a waiting hand.

A feminine hand caught them as they were pulled back towards the train. It was another witch as she was being held by another wizard and then a witch. Quickly they pulled the trio into their car. When they gotten in they were huffing and puffing.

The witch who saved them quickly shut the window and drew the privacy blinds to shut off their compartment from the rest. All three of them were out of breath but they could hear the battle going on above them. It was when an explosion happened that all was quiet again.

"Thank you," Harry gasped.

"No problem we saw you were in trouble and had to help," the witch who grabbed him said.

She had brown hair that was wild and curly hanging down her face. It was windswept and untamed but they did not mind. The other kids one overweight and clearly frightened of them held his toad to him. The third was a dark skinned kid who looked totally out of place among the sets of white. The last kid the kid they did not notice a wizard from the looks of it was still out of breath so he probably was the anchor.

All of them looked like first years just like them as the boys quickly gotten up.

"Thank you for your help my lady," Draco said bowing and Ron muttered a thanks before the three of them took their time to leave.

As soon as they were in the hallway they saw the young wizard and witch who helped them.

He was a tall wizard with dark hair and fair skin. His brown eyes shown through as he came forward and looked at the three of them. "What happened?" the boy asked.

They went back to their compartment and Harry explained what happened to him at King's Cross Station while the two listened. The trio learned that their names were Oliver Wood and Andrea Wilkson two Prefects that were assigned to their car. It was Oliver who first noticed the stranger running through the car and had alerted Andrea. When they saw the boys from the window they knew that they were in trouble.

"So what did happen to the man?" Harry asked

"He quickly apparated when he found that we were a match for him," Oliver replied.

"The question is how did you guys do that whole window thing? I mean not even I can grip the windows without some sort of sticking charm and this train is spelled against such acts," Andrea said.

"It takes skill and practice that is all we can tell you without revealing too much," Draco replied.

"I see...I will not speak of it to anyone then as it stands this conversation stays in this cart until we deem it safe to converse with anyone," Andrea said.

"Yeah, um are you going to tell the other kids the same thing. The ones that saved our lives then?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we will be talking to them too," Oliver replied as he and Andrea walked out of the booth to resume their duties.

When the three of them were alone they breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought for sure we had to kill them," Ron said.

"We don't kill innocents and they are innocent," Draco replied to him.

"Oh, that's good then," Ron replied which earned him a cuff to the back of the head, "Hey!" he said glaring at Draco.

"You bloody idiot you have eagle vision too why didn't you use it?" Draco demanded.

"Um...I forgot," Ron said.

"Eagle vision?" Harry asked

"You know when you see people's aura to see if they are friend or foe. You know when a man glows red he is an enemy, if he is blue then he is an ally," Draco replied.

"Oh! So that is what it is called," Harry said with realization.

"Your aunt never told you that?" Ron asked.

"My aunt does not have the ability and she could not teach me much because we were constantly watched by Templars." Harry explained.

"That is why you are so nervous," Draco said in thought.

"Do you think Uncle Severus will let him train with us?" Ron said.

"Uncle Severus?" Harry said.

"Well when we get there we have to address him as 'Professor Snape' but he teaches Potions at Hogwarts. He is my Godfather and I think of him as an uncle of sorts." Draco explained.

"He is also our Mentor so he knows a few things about how to be...you know what we are," Ron whispered in case someone was listening in.

"Will he be the one to teach me then?" Harry said.

"Probably he did mention that he was getting a few new recruits to help with the cause at school like he does every year," Draco said.

"Well I am glad I am not alone then," replied Harry and then he took out his hand for a handshake. "We haven't properly introduced ourselves so I will do so right now," Harry said.

"Hi I am Harry, Harry Potter pleasure to meet you," he said and shook their hands.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy it's a pleasure Mr. Potter," Draco replied and shook his hand.

"Ronald, Ronald Weasley but my friends call me Ron, Pleasure," he said shaking hands.

The rest of the ride was thankfully uneventful as the boys were kept busy talking about the upcoming new year.

As the train neared the station all three boys changed into their robes and thankfully the departure was uneventful. After the excitement of the trip the boys felt it was a much needed relief for the upcoming year to come.

TBC

**a/n: And there you have it people Harry meets his first Templar though a low ranking one. The idea came when I was playing Assassin's Creed 3 and saw the way Charles Lee addressed Connor when he was a child before burning his village. So there you have it for those who are asking. And at last Ron and Draco meet Harry for the first time. **

**So I hope you like this latest installment of 'THE BLACK EAGLE'**


	10. Chapter 9 House Sorting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Assassin's Creed they belong to their respective owners!**

**A/n: Sorry for the long wait people I gotten caught up in real life so things have been hectic on my end of the spectrum. Natural Disasters, my Computer breaking down and having to reload the OS, Art Commissions you name it. So anyways enough of my babbling and on with the awaited chapter shall we? **

**THE BLACK EAGLE **

**Chapter 9: House Sorting**

Harry was nervous as they exited the train. He could see that Ron and Draco are too as they exited the back door. Already there are guards posted at the train to make sure there are no more incidents like what had happened earlier.

Already the sun had set and the moon starting to rise over the distant mountains. Harry, Draco and Ron could see the light reflecting off the tops of the trees and the distant street lights of the wizarding town that they are in.

"This is Hogsmeade," Draco said to Harry as they walked off the platform and awaited their stuff, (well Draco and Ron anyways).

"Hogsmeade," Harry repeated as he walked further out onto the platform already in his school robes. He could see Oliver and Andrea already herding the older students into carriages that would take them to school.

"Frs year! Frs Year here!" a thickly accented voice shouted from near the lake.

"That's Hagrid the ground's keeper Uncle Severus told me about him." Draco also explained while Ron looked at the giant with awe.

The three boys followed the sound of the voice and they found the largest man around floating on a boat. He was calling for all the first years towards him. Being that he is a first year Harry along with Draco and Ron boarded the boats. Along with them was a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy who had a toad in his chest pocket.

It was the same witch and wizard that saved them on the train.

"Hi my name is Harry Potter this is Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley nice to meet you," Harry said smiling.

The girl smiled back, "Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom," she said extending her hand.

All three boys extended their hands in a hand shake while the boats floated aimlessly towards the other side of the lake where Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sits.

When they finally reached the docks all five were ushered towards the main entrance by Hagrid. The large man was excited to see so many first years yet again. He was practically bouncing up and down on his large feet at the sight and sound of so many new students.

But it was the woman at the end of the hall that got the boys attention.

She was rather tall for a witch with a pointy green hat and gown. Her face was stern and sharp eyed for her age. The three assassins in training could see the woman looking regal as if she was many years younger.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I am Minerva McGonagall headmistress of this school, and head of Gryffindor House. In a few moments you will be sorted into your individual houses and they are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor they will become your families for the next several years while you are attending this school. Every good deed or class achievement you do will earn your house points. On the other hand every miss deed and sign of mischief you do will deduct points. At the end of the year the house points will be counted and the winner goes with the house cup and bragging rights. Do you understand this?" she said.

They all nodded, "Alright then follow me," she said and opened the door.

The hall was filled with the sounds of students waiting for their chance to see the new first years. The trio felt nervous as they approached the pedestal where a hat sits and Professor McGonagall walks up to it and holds out a scroll.

It was also then that the hat had torn a seam along its side and began to sing in a sort of mischievous way.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! 

The whole dining hall clapped and cheered for the sorting hat as it did a bow before McGonagall began to read the first of the names.

"Hannah Abbot!" she calls.

This goes on for nearly a hour as people from all groups get sorted into their houses. When at last it came to Draco the boy was nervous as he walked up to the sorting hat. As soon as the hat went to his head it shouted "_SLYTHERIN!"_

Draco looked down seeing as he was in the same house as his uncle and his father before him. As he walked Ron gave him a smile of encouragement. Then it was Harry's turn as he sat on the stool and waited.

_Hmm interesting?_

Harry realizing that the hat is speaking into his mind clears his mind as he was told to do by Draco.

_My such a colored past with the death of your parents and...what is this?_ The sorting hat says as it reads through Harry's history.

_Hmmm...interesting...just like the other boy_ he says and Harry could feel his amusement.

**What is so interesting?** He had to ask the hat focusing his thoughts to ask.

_Why not long ago your parents came through his school with the same purpose as you. To learn magic and to master it well. You are like them, like Professor Snape, you are one of Morrigan's Servants. The ones who strike from the shadows with only a gust of wind to show that one was there, _the hat said.

**Oh is that what magicals call Assassins?** Harry asked

_In the old days yes, now they just go by the name that you mentioned. But anyways Mr. Potter your lineage is a rich one I might add, a very powerful one, too along with Mr. Malfoy there. And of course there is the Professor on the top. The ancient war that brews between the light and the dark still lingers. So as to see where I should put you I need you to let me in to see what you are truly made of. _

At this Harry had to think of opening himself up to the hat because he unconsciously closed himself up. He did not want the hat to know his secrets, but it appears as if the hat already knew. So he just opened the floodgates and let the hat see for himself.

_Hmm so trusting to let me see...but I am good at keeping secrets. Not even the headmaster knows half the secrets that I know, and I would rather he keep them to myself. Such actions keep this place going after all. _The hat mused

**So what do you see?** Harry asked

_Hmm...well you are rather shy that much I can tell. Cautious which is natural for your kind...curious and cunning...hmmm also good traits...very studious...hmmm...courageous when faced with danger yes that seems right but...I sense another dark essence within you. It is as if a piece of someone else's personality has left its hold on you. Now what to do about that?...I think you belong in some place where you feel most welcome...one where no one can judge you..._

With that the hat made his decision.

"Well Mr. Potter you seem to have been made like your Parents before you so your house would be...GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said and the Gryffindor table cheered as Harry walked over to where the girl was sitting with her book and the boy with a toad sat.

"Hi I'm Harry Potter...," he said to the girl introducing himself for the second time as is custom.

She put down her book with a smile on her face, "Hermione Granger pleasure to meet you again Mr. Potter," she said shaking his hand. The other boy looked rather shy but Harry extended his hand anyways.

"I'm Harry Potter its a pleasure to meet you again," he said the boy looked up hesitantly and smiled before extending his own hand, "Neville, Neville Longbottom its a pleasure to meet you again Mr. Potter," he said.

It was sometime later before Ron was also placed in Gryffindor and so sat with Harry. Draco waved with a smile on his face at the two who also waved back. Harry also became aware of someone watching him and so turned his head to see who would watch from the other tables.

Finally his eyes rested on a figure looking at him from up on the teacher's tables. Dark eyes meeting green for the first time.

"Who is that?" Harry whispered to one of the older students. It turns out to be Ron's older brother Percy.

"That is Professor Snape he teaches Potions and is Head of Slytherin House," was the reply.

Harry looked on with wonder and curiosity, _so he is my new mentor_. He thought remembering the conversation he had on the train with Ron and Draco.

Harry just knew that this year will be an interesting one.

TBC

**And there you have it peoples Harry's sorting into Hogwarts. Boy it was hard to write I was debating on putting him in Slytherin but thought...eh why not stick a little bit more to cannon even with the sorting hat song. I had gotten lazy on that part. But the hardest part of this conversation was the conversation between the hat and Harry man that took up alot of time!**

**Well anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be more action pact don't forget that part. And don't forget please when you review constructive criticism only! No flames **


End file.
